


The Princess and the Paige

by TheDreamingFangirl



Category: RDG | Red Data Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Coming of Age, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamingFangirl/pseuds/TheDreamingFangirl
Summary: Once upon a time in a far-away land, there once was a little princess named Izumiko. Although she was raised to be royalty, the princess was very shy and didn't have much confidence in herself, let alone in her ability to interact with other people. This story tells of her journey as she develops into the person she is meant to be, and the young man who helps her along the way.





	1. Chapters 1-3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is The Dreaming Fangirl! This is my first ever fanfiction, though due to reasons I shall not fully disclose, I decided to delete this and re-upload it again. I also have this posted on Fanfiction.net, but I love using Archive of Our Own, so I placed it here too. In my opinion, Red Data Girl does not get enough fanfiction, so I decided to make one of my own.
> 
> Please feel free to comment, review and spectate as I want to know what you guys think, and so, without further ado, I give you the first three chapters (or parts?) of The Princess and the Paige.

The Princess and the Paige

By: The Dreaming Fangirl

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Once upon a time in a far-away land, there lived a little princess named Izumiko. Although she was raised to be royalty, the princess was very shy and didn't have much confidence in herself or in her abilities, let alone in her ability to interact with other people.

She primarily spent her time outside of the castle walls surrounded by the local mountains and the lush forest greenery. It was only there that she truly felt at peace.

The guards were lenient with Izumiko as they frequently knew where she was going and she always made sure not to venture too far from the castle walls. She was loved within the castle by all that knew her, all except for one little boy named Miyuki Sagara.

The Sagara family had served as some of the royal family's most loyal vassals for years and the current head of the Sagara family, Yukimasa, was among the greatest knights in the land, but Miyuki Sagara, Yukimasa's son and heir, was a hurricane of mischievous energy bundled into one tiny frame. He would cause trouble nearly everywhere he went and, more often than that, Izumiko was the victim of his crueler schemes.

Frequently, he caused Izumiko to cry due to his mischievous antics. On days like those, she would run to her nursemaid who would console her in the best way that she could. Finally, one day, Yukimasa had his son sent off to a distant province to begin his formalized training as a knight. The princess didn't see the boy again until many years later...

**Chapter 2: A Single Step**

Over the course of the years, the princess Izumiko had grown into a beautiful young woman but she still had not developed the confidence required to realize her full potential as a person or as a ruler. Much to her frustration, the princess had not changed very much in all that time. She still wore her hair in the signature pig-tail braids that her mother gave her and she was still extremely shy when in the face of people that she did not know. As she got ready for the day's activities, the princess gazed upon herself in the mirror and called for one of her hand-maidens.

"Excuse me, Haruna, would you please be so kind as to bring me the scissors that I keep on the table over at my right?"

"Most certainly, your Majesty," the young handmaiden replied. As Haruna walked to the table, she stopped, turned her body towards the princess and inquired, "May I ask what you need the scissors for, my lady?"

"I wish to cut my bangs today. I feel in the mood for a change." the princess responded.

Satisfied, Haruna walked back over to the table and fetched the scissors. Just as she was about to motion for the princess to stay still, the princess interrupted her and said, "There is no need for you to do this, Haruna. I am perfectly able to cut my bangs on my own."

"Of course, your Highness. Shall I go and fetch your kimono for you?" Haruna asked.

"Yes, that would be lovely, Haruna. Thank you." Izumiko replied.

She looked at herself in the mirror and determined how short she wished to cut her hair. She hesitated at first. The princess hadn't allowed her hair to be cut in many years ever since her mother first put her hair into braids and, to be completely honest, even though she knew that this change was small, the thought of messing up made her hands shake with uneasiness.

She took in a small breath. She thought to herself, I can do this. I want to change. She closed her eyes and let the scissors accomplish that which they were set to do. The two blades came together in one final slash, and having been severed the majority of Izumiko's bangs began to fall into a mess on the floor, leaving behind only a few inches on her head.

The princess's eyes fluttered open as she stared at the result of her handiwork. She smiled. Not half bad. She turned herself towards the bed where her kimono lay waiting. Haruna smiled before speaking.

"I was so sure your hand was going to go crooked. Your hair looks wonderful, Princess."

"Haruna, I told you. Call me Izumiko. Now, would you be so kind as to help me get dressed?"

"But of course, your grace."

The princess, now finished with her task, continued her morning ritual and, much like any other day, the hours continued moving forward. That said, few could tell the princess of the surprise that awaited her later that afternoon.

**Chapter 3: The Letter**

For the most part of Izumiko's day, life moved at a relatively normal pace. The princess spoke with her handmaiden friends and moved freely throughout the castle grounds, checking on the various servants as she passed them. She particularly enjoyed greeting Wamiya, one of the cottars who did many an odd job within the castle.

He had grown popular with the other servants, but he never got much respect or recognition from those of the higher classes, save for the princess herself. Often, the princess and the young cottar spoke together in small conversations as he went about his work.

Once the princess grew tired of the castle walls, the princess made her retreat to the woods and the gardens where the sounds of the outside world rushed to greet her. If she was lucky (and if she woke up early enough), she could catch just the occasional view of the ocean from the mountain top and, for a moment, she would wonder what life was like on the other side.

The clouds had given way, and once more, she was able to catch the ocean's azure shores. She smiled. How could the world create such beauty? That said, she thought to herself, I like the mountains of Tamakura Castle more.

"Excuse me, your highness."

The princess snapped her head toward the sound to reveal a young messenger. He was dressed in the brown uniform suited for his station, and based from his crest, the princess stared wide-eyed. Oh no.

He bowed before the princess as he spoke, "Greetings, your highness. I come from the capital with a message from our emperor, long may he reign."

In truth, the princess rarely talked with the emperor as he often had his duties to attend to and, with his most recent diplomatic tour, he has been busier than ever. Clearly, this must have been important, otherwise, no message would've been sent at all. Her heart pounded harder as she pondered the message's contents. To send a message with a messenger that she did not know. What could her father possibly have to say to her?

Fighting the shaking of her hands, the princess took a breath as she replied, "Very well then. What does he have to say?"

The messenger answered, "The emperor wishes for you to live in the main palace from now on. He wrote further details within this letter."

The messenger turned and opened his bag to reveal a white envelope. The princess motioned the man to give her the article in question, as she went to examine it. In front of the paper were the words _To My Dear Izumiko_ in the style she knew to be her father's handwriting. She looked towards the back. The envelope had the royal seal. This couldn't have been anyone else. She proceeded to open the letter carefully as to not injure the envelope too extensively.

The document read as such:

_My dearest daughter,_

_Hello, Izumiko. I'm sorry that I don't send you letters more often but my work leaves me little time to indulge in this kind of simple pleasure. Even so, I want you to know that you are always in my thoughts and my prayers._

_Currently, I'm in Eden, the capital of the Paradosian Empire. The land here is so vast that the horizon seems to never end and the food is so plentiful and hearty that once I return home, I will have to ask the cook to make it for us someday. Overall, I would say that my current tour is being quite successful and, as soon as I have established a proper place for the emissary, I will return home to visit you and Grandfather._

_Izumiko, I know that you have lived in Tamakura Castle for most of your entire life; however, I believe that it is time for you to move to the main palace. You are fifteen years old now and you are the crown princess of this land. As such, you will have to meet up with many potential suitors and become acquainted with many of the other noble houses. Your mother and I discussed this and we both agree that this will be the next important step towards the empire's successful future._

_The main palace is a great place. It has a large garden complete with nearly as many trees as the forests back at Tamakura Castle. The kitchens are always filled with delicious foods and there will be plenty of fun activities throughout the palace. We will be providing you with new tutors and I am certain that you will be able to make many new friends while you are there. You are going to love it there._

_I am sorry to say that there will not be many chances for you and your mother to communicate even if you both are in the palace. Based off what I have heard from the last letter that I received from your mother, the throne has been keeping her extremely busy while I have been away, even with help from our most trusted advisors. Even so, she seems to be doing well so there is no need to worry about her. She is in excellent health and she thinks about you every day._

_I know that all of this may seem intimidating and that you will need time in order to adjust to this new stage of your life but know that your mother and I have only what is best for your future in mind._

_I look forward to hearing from you again and you will always be in my thoughts._

_Sincerely,_

_Your father,_

_Daisuke Suzuhara_

_P.S: I have taken the liberty of sending Yukimasa Sagara to assist you in your transition to the main palace. I imagine that he will arrive here within a few days of you having received this letter. You do not need to worry. I am certain that this man is of a trustworthy character and you will be in good hands. Take care._

The princess read the letter in disbelief. She had never cared for the capital or the main palace as they were both terribly crowded and, often times, were filled with people who frightened her seeming to radiate a malignant aura. It was because of these visions that the emperor and the empress, Yukariko, decided that she should move to the countryside and stay with her grandfather who had retired when her father came to power. And yet, despite this fact, she has to return to the main palace now? In addition to that, with the limited amount of time, she is going to have to rush in to properly attend to a guest.

Swallowing her anxiety, she looked up from the letter to the messenger and said, "Understood. Please inform the emperor that I have received his message; however, I do not intend to go to the main palace."

The messenger's face went pale as he attempted to speak, "With all due respect, your grace, we all have to do things we may not enjoy, but-"

"This is my decision. Please tell my father my mind is made up."

The messenger nodded and replied, "Of course, your grace." He started to turn around and head back down to the castle when the princess stopped him.

"Sir, you seem to be quite tired already from your long journey. Before you leave here, you should stay and rest for the night."

"Your grace, I do not wish to impose upon you-" the messenger started until Izumiko interrupted him,

"You will not be imposing upon me at all. There are plenty of extra beds in the servant quarters and plenty of food. After all, you will need all of your strength for the upcoming journey."

Reluctantly, the messenger complied and they both proceeded to walk down the mountain to the castle entrance below. Little did the princess know that there were people that were waiting for her there inside.


	2. Chapters 4-6

**Chapter 4: On the Way Down**

By the time that the princess and the messenger had concluded their business regarding the letter atop the mountain, the sun had just begun to set, turning the skies around them into hues of tangerine oranges, deep magentas, and light indigo colors. The trees managed to bask in the light of the last remaining sunlight with their backs providing but a glimpse of what was to be expected come nightfall.

Not wanting to risk making her grandfather or the guards worry, the princess spoke to the messenger, "It seems as though the night draws near. Let us head back to the castle."

The messenger nodded and replied, "Your majesty, it hardly seems proper that a lady such as yourself to walk through the woods alone at this hour. Would you allow this one the honor of escorting your grace to the castle?"

The princess simply smiled and nodded nervously as she walked down the mountain. The princess already knew this mountain like the back of her own hand; however, that didn't change the fact that, at night, the woods took on new life which still manages to frighten her. She was grateful for the help, even if it was only to calm her nerves.

As the princess and the messenger walked down the mountain to the castle gates, the princess turned her head towards the young man and began to speak, "Forgive me for my rudeness, but I have to yet to ask you what your name is. Would you mind sharing it with me?"

"This one's name is insignificant when compared to your highness; however, since it is your desire to know it, my name is Aki" the young man answered.

"Aki, huh? So, what is your last name?" the princess further inquired.

"Your highness, this one was born of a low station. It was only thanks to the kindness of our current emperor, glory be upon his name, that I was given this position as messenger. At this moment, I currently have no last name of which to speak of" he continued.

"I see. Very well. Then, if you ever manage to find out what last name you would like to give yourself, I would like it very much if you were to tell me what it is the next time that we meet" the princess answered with a soft smile.

"I will make sure to let you know, your grace" the young man responded.

The princess and the messenger managed to continue walking down the mountain avoiding any roots or debris that would cause any uncertain foot to fall to its muddy doom until, at long last, they reached a set of stairs leading them down to the castle gates.

"Here we are, your highness" Aki said, now having completed his task.

"Thank you very much, Aki. The servant quarters are located on the left. If you find yourself needing anything, feel free to ask Haruna or myself and we shall see what we can do to help" Izumiko replied.

"Of course, your majesty" the messenger responded.

The princess and the messenger were just about to part ways when a voice that Izumiko recognized spoke out, a voice that she had not heard for some time.

**Chapter 5: A Coy Smile**

"It seems as though you have finally returned to the castle, your majesty. A good thing too. Your grandfather was just about to call for the guards to search for you."

Izumiko turned her head to see Yukimasa Sagara waiting at the castle entrance. He was dressed in a green kimono with a white pattern that looked similar to some of the ferns that could be found near the swamps located further downhill. His katana and wakizashi were ever at his right side, brandished at his waist. His smile was coy, but there was enough honesty in it that Izumiko could tell that he was glad to see her. She still held the letter in her hands and she gripped at it with a slight tension.

"Then, you shall be glad to know that there will be no need for that, Mister Sagara. I feel that I must apologize. I had neither the sufficient time to properly prepare for your arrival nor was I there to sufficiently greet you when you arrived at the castle" the princess replied.

"Princess, you may simply address me as Sagara. I assure you, your majesty, no offense was received on my end. As for the welcome, your grandfather was kind enough to see to my arrival, though he was a tad concerned when I seemingly arrived here unannounced. Pray tell, how long have you had that letter?" he said as he gestured to the article in Izumiko's hands.

"I received it just this afternoon" the princess answered, unsure as to where these questions were headed.

"I see. So, the fault lies with the messenger," Yukimasa muttered under his breath before asking, "And who might this young man be next to you?"

The messenger, finally snapped out of his shock, bowed deeply before the knight and spoke before the princess got the chance, "Milord, this one's name is Aki. I serve the emperor, long may he reign, as one of his majesty's humble messengers."

"I see. Unfortunately, boy, I was not asking you as to your identity. I was asking the princess, but since I have you here for the moment, I find your tardiness to be rather inexcusable" the knight spoke, his eyes becoming colder the longer that he stared at Aki.

Before the knight could do or say anything more, the princess interjected, "Sagara, I'm sure that Aki has done nothing wrong. There is also the possibility that you simply arrived here early."

She motioned the messenger up to his feet and pointed him to the servant's quarters. Taking his cue, the messenger quickly moved his way there before he managed to get into any further trouble. Turning his head away from the messenger, Yukimasa smiled and said, "It is true that he may not have done anything wrong now, Princess, but, if this were wartime, his slow speed could have easily led to the destruction of important strategic locations. Regardless of that, since you have received the letter, then you know as to why I have arrived."

The princess nodded her head. She took in a small puff of air and straightened her spine as she spoke, "I'm sorry to say this after you came all this way, but I have no intention of returning to the main palace. I'm sorry, but that is what I have decided."

Yukimasa didn't seem to be fazed at all and simply said, "We don't have to discuss leaving for the main palace just yet. There is still the matter of dinner that is waiting for us back in the castle."

He smiled as he tuned his body to walk back towards the castle. Relieved to have the conversation set aside, at least temporarily, Izumiko walked slowly behind him before Yukimasa added, "Oh. I forgot to mention that I brought someone else along with me. You should be familiar with him though, so you don't need to worry; however, I don't know if he is going to be all that helpful during this trip."

**Chapter 6: The Dinner**

The princess walked back inside of the castle walls where her grandfather was waiting.

"Young lady, where have you been? I've been worried sick. You aren't injured anywhere?" Her grandfather looked around to see if there were any injuries; however, content when he saw none, his face went back to a small smile, "It is good to see you back home, Izumiko."

The princess only smiled and said, "I was just on top of the mountain again. Nothing to worry about."

"Why didn't you tell me that we had guests coming, Izumiko? If I had known, I would've been far better prepared to see to them."

"I know, grandfather. I only just received the letter myself recently."

"Well, the fact remains that we have company here now," the former emperor turned his head to Yukimasa, "I trust you and your son have made yourselves comfortable?"

Yukimasa bowed his head before speaking, "Yes, we have, Lord Takaeyomi. Thank you."

"That is good to hear. Now then, I think that it is high time that we seated ourselves to dinner, now shall we?"

With those words, the former emperor, the princess and the knight headed down the castle walls until, at long last, they made it towards the dining hall. Over the generations, the royal family maintained a firm relationship with their servants, often making a point of having several conversations with members of the staff throughout the day, but the most beloved out of these traditions came at dinner, when members of the royal dined with the servants and their families.

The tables were arranged closely together to allow for ease of communication between tables, but not so close as to invite impropriety. Wamiya was seated at one of the tables far to the back of where Izumiko was supposed to sit, but since that seat was also the one closest to the door, he was the first person she got to see. He was not looking at the food in front of him at all, instead turning his attention to her as he greeted her.

"Hello, princess."

"Oh, hello, Wamiya. How are you doing?"

"I'm well, princess. I was actually getting to know this Aki over here."

Sure enough, Aki was sitting right next to him, his smile awkward as Yukimasa passed by him giving him one last icy glare. Honestly, she was surprised she missed him. Normally, Wamiya was the first one in the castle to go unnoticed. She turned towards the messenger and said, "Hello, Aki. I take it you are settling into the castle well enough?"

"Yes, princess. I'm settling in quite well. Lady Haruna has been most kind in showing me around the castle."

"Well, that is good to hear. I'm glad you will be joining us tonight."

"The opportunity to be dining with you, your highness, is an honor in of itself."

It was at this point that Haruna yelled out, "You know, your highness, as much as I love the fact that you are making new friends, would you please get to your seat? I'm dying of starvation here!"

This burst the whole court into laughing, and a blush quickly took to Izumiko's face. She walked back towards her table, nervously laughing along the way. She eyed Haruna, who smiled at her with her ever-widening grin. Finally, releasing a sigh, she managed to get back to her table where her first course of rice and miso soup waited for her. Her grandfather, sat at his seat and seeing that everyone was ready, clapped his hands together twice. The rest of the members of the room followed suit, and closed their eyes as he began to speak.

"Oh, great gods of land, sea and sky, we thank you for this meal and wish for further prosperity to come. We are receiving."

The rest of the room followed in unison, "We are receiving."

It was at this point that everyone then dug into their food, making idle chit chat as they discussed what had happened that day. Unfortunately, this also served as the primary time when gossip liked to spread among the servants. The worst of these offenders were the two chambermaids, Misa and Rena, who ate their meals towards the center of the room. Since they seemed to always be working, Izumiko never got to see them all that often, and she mused to herself, perhaps that was for the better.

"So, I've heard Ser Sagara is here to take her ladyship to the main palace."

"Well, it is about time. She is of marrying age after all. When is she leaving?"

"That's the thing; She has refused to go."

"You're kidding! I would've loved for the chance to go to the capital. All of the shops and street vendors, and with the Floral Festival coming up, it would be beautiful this time of year."

"No kidding, and what's even worse is the fact that Ser Sagara was sent by the emperor himself to fetch her."

"The emperor?! Well then, she is going to have to go. No one can refuse an order from the emperor after all."

By this point, all ears had turned towards the two girls as they continued about their conversation. Noticing they were being observed, the chambermaids silenced themselves, and began to turn their attention back to their food. The rest of the servants followed suit, and none dared to speak for fear of angering Lord Takaeyomi.

As for the former emperor, his face was blanched, whether with surprise or anger Izumiko did not know, as he turned his attention towards Izumiko, Yukimasa and his son. He pointed his finger at the three of them and bade them come closer to him, and, at long last, he whispered, "Is this true?"

It was Yukimasa that spoke first, "Yes, your majesty, that is true."

The emperor then took in a small breath before saying, "As soon as dinner is over, I will need to have a conversation with the three of you, alone."

Yukimasa was the only one of the three of them to speak, "Of course, your majesty."

The three then returned to their seats. As Izumiko continued to eat her food, every minute that passed was filling her with a sense of dread. She was not going to look forward to this conversation.


	3. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The Meeting**

For the rest of that meal, Izumiko ate in silence, allowing for the servants to carry on with their private conversations. After finishing the third and final course of the night, the servants began to collect the dishes and take them towards the kitchen to be washed.

It was at this point that Izumiko nervously stood up and turned her body towards her grandfather. His face was stiff with anger, and he motioned her and his two guests towards a side-room that she recognized immediately. This was the room that he used specifically for when he wished to speak with members of his counsel. She had never been allowed to enter the room, as her grandfather had forbidden all but his most trusted advisors to enter inside.

She slowly entered inside the space, blinking her eyes to adjust to the darkness that arrived to greet her. Her grandfather stepped outside of the room for a moment, bringing with him a lit candle which he used to light the other candles placed throughout the area. Finally finished with his task, he spoke, "This will make walking much easier. Izumiko, please take your seat."

"Of course, grandfather." She moved her body towards the table that lay in the middle of the room and found herself a cushion to rest her legs on. She sat down in her seat, and using her chance, glanced around to get a better look at her surroundings.

From her left side, on the wall closest to the window, a set of samurai armor was sitting on top of a box, most likely needing to be put away, but in its current position, it served as an intimidating figure, the perfect balance of both artistry and power. The moonlight shone to reveal her grandfather's desk, completely cleared of any debris save for a small pile of paperwork, and what she assumed to be an ink-stone and a brush. Her grandfather had always made it a point to be tidy, so the barren desk was of little surprise.

It wasn't until a voice spoke up that Izumiko was dragged out of her thoughts, "Well, Miyuki, I think it is high time that we sat down, don't you agree?"

She looked up to Yukimasa who was gesturing to the young man next to him. He continued to speak. "The emperor said that he wanted to speak with us. Now, Miyuki, sit down."

"Fine, I'll do it." The young man sat in the spot in front of her, his eyes flashing an angry stare as he added, "The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can get back to my real training."

"Please excuse him. Ever since he was a boy, he has always had a foul temper, and it seems his former mentor did little to curb his unruly behavior. Izumiko, this is my son, Miyuki. You two used to play together when I was stationed here at Tamakura Castle, but I doubt you remember him." Yukimasa placed his hand on the top of Miyuki's head, forcing it to bow toward the two royal members in due reverence. Miyuki resisted initially, taking both of his hands to try to get the hand off him, but upon feeling the tightness of the hand that was currently pulling on his hair, he relented, staying still until Yukimasa released him.

He lifted his head up towards her, allowing her to get a better glimpse of his face. His hair was tied in a small ponytail, and he had no visible touches of facial hair. His eyes were as brown as the oak trees which lined the castle's forests, but there was a layer of irritation that forced her to look away as soon as their eyes made contact. She dared to glance at him again once more. If only for the hair and the obvious growth spurt, he looked the same as he did all those years ago.

"I remember him, Mister," she paused as she remembered the drop-in formalities that Yukimasa had offered, but Yukimasa simply nodded and motioned her to continue, "Sagara. For the most part, he looks the same way as he did all those years ago."

This caused Yukimasa to release a small puff of laughter before he asked, "Oh, really now? Don't you think that my son has grown up even a little bit?"

"Well, he obviously has grown older with time, but other than that, he hasn't really changed since I last saw him years ago."

This caused Yukimasa to break out laughing as Miyuki tried not to show his embarrassment. Realizing what her words had, albeit unwittingly, done, she quickly shut her mouth before the situation could get worse for either of them. Yukimasa continued to laugh until there was a knock on the door.

Her grandfather answered, "Come in, Sawa."

Sawa, Izumiko's former nursemaid, opened the door and gave the group a warm smile. "I brought the tea that you requested, Lord Takaeyomi. Is there anything else I can get your highness? We should still have some cakes if you would like to have that for desert."

"Thank you, Sawa, but that will be all for tonight."

"Very well then, your grace. Please do not hesitate to call on me if you need me." Sawa then exited the room, closing the door behind with a noticeable knock behind her. Izumiko's grandfather passed out the cups of green tea, first to Yukimasa, then to Miyuki and lastly to Izumiko. She blew on the surface of the tea and was about to place the drink up to her lips when her grandfather stopped her.

"It is still too hot, Izumiko. You'll burn yourself."

"Thank you, grandfather." She placed the drink down onto the table and leaned a little closer to savor the aroma of the green tea as it reached her nose.

"Now that we have our tea and are all properly seated, Ser Sagara," the former emperor paused for a moment before adding, "Izumiko, I think it is high time for you both to explain yourselves. Ser Sagara, what business do you and your squire have here?"

"Lord Takaeyomi, the emperor sent me here to bring Princess Izumiko and her belongings safely to the capital, and I am to assist her in her transition to living in the main palace."

"What?! My son wants Izumiko to move back to the capital? But, why?"

"Milord, as the crown princess, she needs to start building relationships with members of the other noble houses to better rule the empire someday and she certainly can't do that here. Not to mention, she is of marrying age, and you know as well as I do of just how important it is that she attract a proper suitor to strengthen the empire."

"Yes, I am aware of all that! That isn't what is concerning me though. Is the capital safe? My son put Izumiko into my care because of the dangers that surrounded her there in the capital, and I will not let you come in here and take her away from me only to throw her into the lion's den."

"Even if they were orders from the emperor?"

"You forget that Daisuke is my son. He doesn't have the power to give me orders. Now, answer my question, is the capital safe?"

The capital is as safe as most of the other cities in the world, your highness, if not safer. She will have at least one palace guard with her at all times, and you know the main palace has some of the greatest security measures across the known world. The fact that I am here is only proof of your son's dedication to Izumiko's safety."

"That is true, but now I feel the need to ask another question, Ser Sagara."

"Ask away, your grace."

"Why is it that you didn't inform me as to the purpose of your arrival when you first entered the castle?"

"I assumed that you had received the letter from Emperor Daisuke and already knew as to my purpose here, just like Princess Izumiko."

The former emperor quickly snapped his head towards his granddaughter. "And why didn't you tell me this, Izumiko?! You've never kept secrets from me before."

"I just received the letter today! I never meant to hide anything from you. There was just never a good time to tell you. In either case, I refused father's orders to go."

"You what?!," Miyuki's voice broke through the conversation with the speed of the snap of a whip, anger fuming off him in waves, "You mean to tell me that Yukimasa,"

"Now, now, Miyuki. Don't forget that you are still my son."

"When you start acting more like an actual father, I will behave more like a 'proper' son, but for now, Yukimasa, shut up," he turned back to Izumiko again, "This bastard dragged me away from my studies and my friends to come here in the middle of nowhere and take you back to the capital, and you mean to tell us that we came all this way for nothing!"

"Young man, I would advise that you best learn to control your tongue lest it get you into a good deal of trouble" Lord Takaeyomi's face got tenser with each passing second and, upon the realization, Miyuki quickly shut his mouth, "Ser Sagara, it seems you squire is quite the feisty lad indeed."

"While he may have title of squire, your majesty, he is still nothing more than a paige in my eyes. He still has much to learn and to improve," he bowed to his knees as he continued, "Please, your grace, forgive him for his rudeness."

"Hey! I graduated to the rank of squire fair and square, Yukimasa!"

"While you may have exceeded expectations regarding your academic prowess, the practical applications of your abilities are minimal at best. You have a long way to go before I deem you worthy to follow me into battle, so for now, until you develop some proper strength, you are still worthy of being nothing more than a paige. Now, do not interrupt while the adults are talking. One more outburst from you and I promise: you will regret it."

The pause that followed was brief but carried enough tension in it to make the hairs on Izumiko's neck stand on edge. She held her breath as her body unconsciously stiffened to suit the air that surrounded her. Luckily for her, she did not have to wait long until Yukimasa started chuckling.

"Well, it seems we have certainly gotten ourselves into quite the mess. Don't you agree, Lord Takaeyomi?"

The former emperor began to chuckle as well as he said, "Indeed."

"I think I might have a solution. Before I left the capital, Empress Yukariko asked me to deliver this to the princess." Yukimasa's hands rifled through his kimono until he pulled out a paper envelope. He placed it on the table for both members of the royal family, and they eyed the paper with suspicion.

Izumiko took the envelope and opened its contents.

Upon seeing Izumiko's widened eyes, Lord Takaeyomi asked, "What is it, Izumiko?"

"It is an invitation to the Floral Festival. Since Mother can't come home for the Floral Festival this year, she has asked me to visit her in the capital."

Yukimasa's face returned back to his signature smile before he spoke, "This can serve as a good opportunity for both of your majesties. Lord Takaeyomi, you have stated that your major reason for Izumiko returning to the capital is because you worry about her safety. I'm certain that if your majesty came to the capital, you would be able to put your security concerns to rest. As for the princess, this would give you the opportunity to see your mother and, with what time is left during the festival, your highness will be able to see the capital with your own eyes. Sound good?"

"That works well with me, Ser Sagara. Izumiko, what do you think?"

Izumiko looked down at the invitation in her hand. Although her mother wrote to Izumiko now and again, it had been far too long since she had seen her mother. Surely, the capital couldn't be that bad anymore. What harm could it do?

"Sure, grandfather. Let's go visit the capital."


	4. Chapters 8&9

**Chapter 8: Two Hens and a Crow**

"Hey, Misa, have you heard the news? Turns out the princess is going to the capital after all."

"Really, Rena? So, is she going to be staying there permanently?"

"No, from what I've heard, she's just going to enjoy the Floral Festival with Empress Yukariko."

"Lucky! I wish I could go. All of the flowers, the shops,-"

"And the fireworks! Don't forget the fireworks!"

"Of course, the fireworks. So, how many servants do you think are going to be allowed to go?"

"Well, the festival is in two weeks, so I doubt there will be any official notices until next week, but, if I had to guess," Misa looked down as she thought the question over, "I'm going to say somewhere between ten to fifteen."

"That sounds like quite the large party. Do you think Wamiya will be going?"

"I doubt it. He rarely leaves the castle, so I don't think any amount of convincing will get Wamiya to leave the mountain of his own volition. Besides, his duty is to maintain this castle, not attend to the royal family themselves. He'll stay here like the rest of us."

"Hmm."

"What is it, Rena?"

"Haven't you noticed that Wamiya doesn't really eat all that much? I mean I eat so little because I'm trying to lose weight, but he eats less than me."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, that is odd. One time, I caught him talking to a whole group of crows."

"Isn't a group of crows called a 'murder'?"

"You're missing the point, Rena. The point is that, when he approached the crows, they didn't move. They didn't try to fly out of his way. They just sat there listening to him."

"Did you hear what he was saying to them?"

"I don't know. The words were complete gibberish to me, and I didn't stay long enough to attempt to decipher them either."

"Do you think Wamiya might be possessed?"

"Maybe. Besides, even if he were possessed, we would need some proof or no one will believe us."

"Proof of what?"

The girls' faces blanched as they turned around to see Wamiya standing in the entrance to the hallway. They turned to each other, their eyes wide as they scanned the other for some sort of body language that could help them out of their current mess.

After a few seconds, Misa took charge and said, "Proof that Yohei has a major crush on Ayumi. Have you seen the way he acts around her? Whenever she's around, he acts like a dork, and whenever she's gone, he gets all angry and depressed. Clearly, he must be lovesick. Don't you think so, Rena?"

"Absolutely."

Wamiya's eyebrows scrunched as he thought over what the girls had said. His gaze loosened as he said, "Very interesting. So, what are you two ladies doing out here?"

"We're just mopping the floors here. What are you up to, Wamiya?"

"Oh, I was just on my way to deal with some errands. Say, what do you ladies think of our new guests?"

"Those two? They're just the same as many other people that come to visit Tamakura Castle, though, if I had to pick between the two of them, I prefer the squire personally. He's so dreamy."

"Yeah. He's smart, funny, athletic, and quite good-looking to boot. It's a wonder that he's still single. His father is not that hard on the eyes as well. Why do you ask, Wamiya?"

"I believe our guests introduced themselves to us last night before dinner, but, I just couldn't place their names for the life of me."

"How could you not know Ser Sagara? He's the best knight in the land. Surely, you must've heard of him."

"Oh, so that's why the other servants were making such a fuss, but what was the name of the boy that was accompanying him? The squire?"

"I believe his name was Miyuki. It was Miyuki, right Rena?"

Rena nodded her head in response.

"Well, he certainly is making use of the archery range."

"Really?!"

The two girls turned towards the windows. Sure enough, there was Miyuki practicing with his bow and arrow. He got himself into the proper stance and in no time at all, the arrow flew out towards it target.

"Dreamy." The girls were about to turn around and head back to work when both girls felt a sharp pain on their necks much like the prick of a needle.

They turned around to see Wamiya. His mouth was shaped into a twisted smile and, in his right hand, he was carrying two crow feathers, each tip gleaming with blood. The girls' hands went to their necks and found a small hole where blood was slowly starting to ooze out. Wamiya licked the blood from the feathers, a small blue ring now forming in his eyes. The girls looked at each other for a moment, but as they turned back to face Wamiya, their vision went black.

The girls fell towards the floor, and had Wamiya not caught them, they likely would've had a nasty bruise from the ordeal.

The girls now in his arms, he whispered, "There is no need to worry, ladies. Everything is fine. Just leave all of the thinking to me."

The girls each stood up, their eyes foggy as they repeated, "Everything is fine."

**Chapter Nine: The Departure**

Time passed, and the days leading to the Floral Festival numbered down so low that they could be counted on the palm of a single hand. Those servants selected to come to the Floral Festival lined up before the carriage in the courtyard.

At the front of the line was the former emperor Takaeyomi. Standing at his side was Nonomura, one among the former emperor's most trusted personal attendants and bodyguards.

He was dressed in full armor and his body stood at attention.

Nonomura took in a deep breath of air before projecting his voice, "All right, ladies and gentlemen. We are to be travelling in two palanquins. When I call your names, please step forward. Haruna."

"Yes sir."

"Ayumi."

"Right here sir."

"Yohei."

"I'm here, Teach."

"Yohei, why must I keep telling you to mind propriety? You are to address me as Mister Nonomura or sir. While we are in the capital, I expect you on your best behavior. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Sawa."

"I'm here, sir."

"Good. The four of you are to ride with the royal family in their palanquin. The rest of you will be riding in the palanquin behind them. Does anyone have any questions?"

It was Tomoya who raised his hand and asked, "I don't see Ser Sagara or Miyuki among us. Are they travelling with us in the palanquins?"

"No, Tomoya. They will be travelling by horseback and will be riding alongside the royal family."

"But I thought travelling by horseback was strictly reserved for military use only. We aren't in a war right now."

"They are to assist in serving as escorts for the royal family. While we may not be in a war right now, there are plenty of people that wouldn't hesitate to further their own political agendas with an assassination attempt. You need only speak with the royal poison checker to confirm this. Now then, are there any more questions?"

Content with the silence that followed, Nonomura spoke again, "All right. Get your things into your designated palanquins. We leave in fifteen minutes."

The servants were quick to load their bags into the palanquins, which was far more than what could be said for the royal family.

"Grandfather, do we have to take this much luggage with us? I doubt we are going to be needing half of what we are taking with us" The princess gasped as she tried placing a rather heavy trunk onto the royal palanquin.

"But, of course, Izumiko. When we arrive, we will need to make in a grand entrance. In addition, most of these are gifts for your mother, as thanks for her hospitality."

"I see. I just wish those unfortunate souls who are having to carry us don't break their backs on the way to the capital." She then proceeded to lift another heavy trunk when she felt the trunk being lifted behind her.

"Need a hand, princess?"

"Wamiya?!"

The cottar smiled at her in response before saying, "You seemed to be having some trouble with the trunks, so I thought I would lend you a hand."

"Thank you so much, Wamiya."

They continued to load the trunks into the palanquin as Izumiko spoke up again, "It's a shame you aren't able to come with us to the capital."

"It's alright. I'm needed here at the castle. Anyway, I don't really care for the capital. The air is foul there. I prefer the mountains. The air is clear and it's much easier to think clearly, especially in the forests. Don't you agree, princess?"

"Absolutely. I get what you mean."

"I wish you didn't have to go to the capital. That place is a cesspool for shady characters."

"The capital can't be that bad. Besides, this is going to be one of the rare times that I'm going to be able to visit my mother. I can't pass this up."

"Just be careful, princess."

"I will be."

The last of the trunks were loaded into the palanquins. The princess reached for her handkerchief, wiping away the beginnings of sweat off her face. By the time that they both had managed to catch their breath, a set of horse trots walked their way towards them.

"So, are you going to stand around or can we get moving? We don't have all day here."

It was at this point that a faster set of horse trots approached. "Now, Miyuki, don't speak to the princess like that," Ser Sagara's eyes flickered with rage as he stood his horse between the princess and his unruly son, "You want me to start treating you like a squire? Start by showing some respect."

Miyuki let out a huff as he rode his horse to the other side of the palanquin. As soon as Miyuki was out of ear-shot, Yukimasa turned to Izumiko and said, "Please forgive my son. We are ready to leave whenever you are, your grace."

"Thank you, Mister Sagara. I was just taking a moment to catch my breath. I will be ready to leave soon."

"I will leave you to it, princess." With those words, Yukimasa rode back to his post as quickly as he had come.

"Well, he certainly is a charmer." Wamiya stood in the same spot as she had last seen him, completely unfazed.

"Which one, Mister Sagara or Miyuki?"

"I was referring to the paige, but, now that I think about it, they both have their fair share of flaws."

"Oh? What's wrong with Mister Sagara?"

"Let's just say that I have lived in the mountains long enough to recognize a snake when I see one. Watch yourself with him."

She nodded her head, though she was uncertain that she completely followed what he was saying.

"Princess, does Miyuki always act like that with you?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But I can't really blame him, after all, it's because of me that he's stuck here." She thought back to the first week of Miyuki's arrival, and how mad he was when Yukimasa had told him that he was to stay by the princess's side indefinitely. He had stormed out of the castle and he ran so fast that he fell, severely injuring himself. Luckily, Yukimasa had run off after him, or he could've suffered worse.

"Do you hate him?"

"No, I don't hate him. It's just a terrible situation all around."

"Well, I don't like him myself. He shouldn't be treating you that way. You are a princess after all."

"Yes, I suppose that is true."

Izumiko turned towards the palanquin and headed up inside. She turned towards Wamiya and smiled before she said, "I'll be back soon, Wamiya."

"Take care of yourself, princess."

The princess closed the door to the palanquin, and the orders were made to move out. Their destination: the capital.


	5. Chapters 10& 11

**Chapter Ten: The Capital**

After a long journey of two nights and three days, both members of the royal family, as well as the members of their entourage, managed to arrive at the capital city of Shunbun. The princess sat as she stared through the screen door leading to the outside world. Over the course of the past few days, she had heard many things about the capital from the servants, from those charged with carrying her and even from Miyuki himself, though he spoke far less often than when he had arrived at the castle. Most of these things were positive, telling of the advancements made by the many academies her father had started, and how Shunbun was a leader in both the industrial and the medical fields, but Wamiya's warning still managed to echo inside of her mind.

She remembered the dark figures she had seen in her childhood. No, no, no, she thought to herself as she shook her head. Those were but figments of the imagination of a child. She tried to think back to the good things that she had heard so much about.

She looked outside the doors and she could see the shops, each one setting up large advertising boards for the festival and eager to welcome in the floods of foot-traffic heading their way come the next day. The river, though it certainly had its fair share of murkiness, teemed with life as the fishermen returned home to sell their wares, shouting words that the princess didn't fully recognize. The streets were lined with fir trees and plums, but her face truly lit up when she saw the cherry trees. Each one was covered in tiny buds, and judging from the flowers' size, she guessed that they would bloom in a few days. Yet another thing for her to be looking forward to during the festival.

"Isn't this great, princess?"

The princess didn't answer, still staring intently at the screen door.

"Princess..."

Still no answer.

"Hello, your grace!"

The princess snapped her attention away from the gap and turned her head towards Haruna who stared at her quizzically. "I'm sorry, Haruna. You were saying?"

"Isn't this great, princess?"

"The capital, the festival or the chance to see my mother again?"

"All of them, of course!"

"Yes, I suppose so. There certainly will be plenty of things to look forward to over the course of the next few days. So, what do you plan on doing during the Floral Festival?"

"I'm going to go shopping down at the markets, maybe buy a souvenir for my parents. What about you, Ayumi?"

"Same thing as you."

It was at this point that the girls heard a cough come out of Yohei's mouth.

"Is something the matter, Yohei? Catching a cold?"

"No, nothing like that, Haruna," Yohei paused for a moment before saying, "Um, Ayumi..."

"What is it, Yohei?"

"Would you be willing to let me accompany you to the Floral Festival? You know, just you and me?"

"Yohei, are you asking me out on a date?"

Yohei's face reddened to the shade of a fresh cherry and he glanced down before answering, "Yes."

"Sure."

"Wait. What?" Yohei looked up, his eyes widening by the second.

"I'd love to go to the Floral Festival with you. We'll meet up tomorrow after our shifts are over. Sound good?"

"Wonderful. Yes, that sounds wonderful. I'll see you then." Somehow, the young attendant managed to lay his full body onto the palanquin, and had the princess not known any better, she would've sworn he was suffering from a heart attack.

"You get a date for the Floral Festival, Ayumi?! No fair, No fair!"

"Honestly, Haruna, I'm surprised that he hasn't asked me out sooner. I'm not that scary, am I, princess?"

"No, I think he was just afraid of rejection. After all, when we were younger, you two used to be fighting neck and neck about everything. Maybe, he was worried that you would not see him that way."

"Well, I'm still really happy that he asked me in the first place, so I suppose that's all I need to know now."

"Oh great, and who's supposed to be taking me to the Floral Festival? I don't want to be going all by myself. What about you, princess? Are you going to the Floral Festival with anyone?"

"To my knowledge, I'm going to be enjoying the Floral Festival with my mother."

Haruna let out a sigh like the puff of a child, her head hung low upon the rejection.

"Oh, but don't worry, Haruna. I'm sure you'll be able to find someone to go with you. After all, you're one of the prettiest girls I know."

"You think so, princess? Really, you do?"

"Absolutely. I've been jealous of your hair for years. You always seem to know what the best styles are and what pieces go with which outfit. Really, you are quite amazing."

"Thank you. That makes me feel a lot better."

By this time, the royal palanquin had managed to move towards the more crowded area of the capital.

"Watch your head!"

Within a few seconds of these words, the princess heard the sound of liquid hitting the ground beside her palanquin and, with it, the nauseating stench of excrement wafted up to her nose. It took all Izumiko's willpower not to throw up right there and then as she asked Miyuki, who had been riding on horseback next to her, "Do you think this carriage can move any faster?"

"Unfortunately, princess, with the amount of traffic, I'm afraid this won't be an easy task. I can try to make some noise and get them to make a path, but until then, we're both going to have to live with close calls from chamber-pots. At least you have a palanquin to hide under, I'm stuck out here in the open, and some people won't warn you before they decide to dump their shit;" he stifled a chuckle as he continued, "literally, in this case."

He continued to stifle his chuckling, raising a hand to his mouth. Izumiko stared at him for a moment before she asked, "Is something funny?"

"It's nothing, princess. Let's make sure that neither of us gets hit by any wandering chamber-pots anymore." Miyuki rode up to the front of the palanquin and began to speak, "Make way for members of the royal family!"

The populace stopped for a moment, staring as if to look for clues to validate his claim. For a moment, it seemed as if someone was going to speak up before Yukimasa piped in, "Inside this carriage rides the former emperor and the current princess. Now then, let us pass."

Upon gazing at Yukimasa's armor and family crest, the crowd parted like the oil in a dirty sink after some soap had been mixed in. Those that could bowed, while those that couldn't stood in awe at the sight that lay before their eyes. The two palanquins continued moving towards the imperial palace at their usual pace, wasting no further time as they advanced along.

Miyuki smiled at the effects of his handiwork, but, when he turned towards his father, he saw irritation seeping into his voice and tone.

"And what are you so angry about, Yukimasa?"

"I was hoping that we would maintain a low profile while we made our way towards the palace, but you just had to announce who we were transporting, didn't you?"

"They moved out of our way, didn't they? I call that a victory and, besides, I won't have to worry about dodging chamber-pots for a little while at least."

"Our jobs are to protect the royal family. No one has seen the princess for years, so they wouldn't know what she would look like, but since you have blatantly announced to the world who she is, congratulations, you have successfully managed to place a target on the princess's back."

"Technically, I only said, 'members of the royal family'. You were the one who said she was the princess."

"There are no other members of the royal family."

"What? Certainly, they must have other relatives."

"Of the ten children that the former emperor and empress had together, his royal highness was the only one who survived. The rest of the children were either assassinated by political rivals or died during the last war with Adjacentia. Now, I imagine that we could've mentioned those cousins related to the royal family, but they belong to their own separate houses, thus leaving only the former emperor and the princess. Now, keep your mouth shut and keep moving."

The paige huffed as he moved back to his position next to the royal palanquin. He kept his eyes towards the road ahead of him, but within a few moments, he heard a whisper.

"Hey."

He turned towards the voice to see the princess looking at him. She smiled at him as she said, "Thank you, Miyuki."

He nodded and smiled as he turned his head back to the road. Maybe this job wasn't so bad after all...

**Chapter Eleven: Walking Along the Shale Path**

It took all of thirty minutes for the palanquins to arrive into the imperial palace. Much like Tamakura Castle, the palace was situated on a mountain; albeit a much smaller mountain than what the princess was accustomed to, and presented itself with a grand air of majesty.

"Well, Izumiko, what do you think?"

"Grandfather, you are certain that this is where I was born?"

"Not here exactly, but, yes, this castle was indeed the place of your birth."

"I see. Well, Father certainly wasn't lying about the trees here. There are so many of them."

"Wait until you see the inner quarter. The orchards there grow some of the world's most exquisite fruit that you will ever taste. Not to mention all of the flower gardens."

It was at this point that Haruna piped in, "Ooh! That sounds wonderful! Princess, we should go and see it. We should go and see it!"

"At some point during our trip, yes, we should."

Within a moment, Ser Sagara chimed in, "If it pleases you, your highness, I would be more than happy to give you and your friends a tour around the castle."

Haruna was the first of the girls to answer, "Ooh! That would be wonderful! And would your son be joining us?"

"I doubt it. No doubt my son will have other matters to attend to."

"Oh. That's too bad."

A cough erupted from the former emperor's mouth as he began to speak, "Actually, Ser Sagara, I was hoping that you would be willing to escort me while I check the castle defenses. That wouldn't be a problem, would it?"

"Of course not, Lord Takaeyomi."

"Splendid. How long then before we reach the inner courtyard?"

"We should be arriving there in approximately ten minutes."

"Excellent! No need to fear, Ser Sagara. We will call on you when we need you."

"I will take my leave then." The princess then heard a horse trotting away, and, had the princess's vision not been obscured by her grandfather's now closed screen door, she would've seen the venom that emanated from the knight's eyes.

The inner courtyard was as barren as a wasteland. Among those who had arrived to greet their guests, there stood a small group of servants, each one of them neatly lined up in their own rows, and those among the royal court who had come to gaze upon the princess. The palanquins were laid upon the ground, and with a few groans, those transported began to rise from their seats.

"Oh, my legs are stiff. What about you, Ayumi?"

"Just give me a minute to clear all the pins and needles, Haruna. Do you need any help getting up, Ms. Sawa?"

"I think I'll manage. Thank you dear. What about you, Mr. Nonomura?"

"I could use a little help. I guess my body just isn't used to sitting down this much. Yohei, stop laying on the floor and get up!"

"Yes sir!"

"Grandfather, I don't see my mother around anywhere. Do you think something happened?"

"I'm not sure. For now, just move as if everything is fine."

With those words, Lord Takaeyomi emerged out of the palanquin, followed by the princess and the rest of the servants. Those that rode on horseback dismounted, and shortly after the royal palanquin cleared out, the passengers of the second palanquin left the vehicle and arranged themselves into their own respective lines.

They bowed towards the servant at the head of the group who began to speak, "Your highnesses, the empress apologizes for being unable to come and greet you both personally; however, the crown keeps her extremely busy, and she is currently in the middle of a meeting right now. Rest assured, your things will be taken care of."

The servant clapped his hands, and those behind him moved towards the luggage, and within a matter of moments, the luggage was moved out of sight.

"If everyone will just follow me."

The servant moved his body towards a small house surrounded by what looked to be a wall of bamboo. He walked along a path made of shale, and as they got closer, the bamboo gave way to a beautiful river that ran as clear as the most ornate crystal. Within a matter of seconds, the shale pathway gave way to a stocky wooden bridge. The princess looked down to the river and the water flowed as fast and as freely as a bird finally released from captivity, but just as quickly as she had gotten onto the bridge, she left it to discover a beautiful rock garden. The shale pathway resumed once again, and at long last, the servant stopped.

"This is the guest house. Ser Sagara, this is where you and your son will be staying. Any questions?"

"None, thank you. These accommodations are more than acceptable. What about you, Miyuki? Got any questions for the man?"

"None."

The two gentlemen stepped onto the wooden porch of the guest house, and as the rest of the group continued to follow the servant, they bowed their heads again before heading inside. The servant continued along the shale path, and within a few moments, the group crossed the river again and left the perimeter wall of bamboo.

As they continued along the path, the somewhat sandy area gave way to a fertile orchard filled with blossoming cherry trees. The smell of the fruit rushed to the princess's nose as the wind blew throughout the trees. Those of the younger servants rushed to the ground, grabbing handfuls of the fallen petals and throwing them at one another, screaming and laughing hysterically as they did so.

The servant paused for a moment and turned his body to the group before he spoke again, "I suppose it is a little late to say this, but, princess, welcome to the inner quarter. This is where we grow some of the world's finest fruits and vegetables, and if your grace would continue to follow me, you will see the exquisite floral gardens."

"Aren't you going to join them, Izumiko, dear? Your friends seem to be having a lot of fun."

"No thank you, Sawa. Just watching them having fun is enough for me. Maybe some other time."

"All right, princess. Just remember: Life is often far too short. The time will come when you won't be able to enjoy these kinds of simple pleasures anymore."

"Thank you, Sawa. I will try to keep that in mind."

The servant moved further along the shale path, seemingly unfazed by the antics of the young people before he paused. He turned around to the group and motioned them along, this time leading the group to another orchard.

"Grandfather, what kind of trees are these?"

"These are peach trees. I'm afraid it will take another few weeks before they start blooming though."

"I see."

The servant kept walking, and true to his word, they past a cornucopia of flower gardens, each one dedicated to a separate theme and littering the ground that surrounded them in a sea of color. He turned around again before saying, "Unfortunately, your graces, I do not have the time with which to give your majesties a proper tour, so if your graces would please hurry and follow me, that would be most appreciated."

"You certainly are quite rude. And for what reason might that be?" The former emperor tapped his right foot as he spoke.

"Apologies, my lord, but I'm afraid that things in the palace have changed drastically since your grace has left. As of late, tensions with our neighboring lands have left the entire palace on edge. I fear it is only a matter of time before war strikes."

"Certainly, we are more than capable to handle ourselves should war strike. If our neighbors would declare war on us, let them come. We will dispose of them as we have disposed of all those who would seek to destroy us."

"There are certainly those who agree with your line of thinking, my lord. That said, if we were to follow that philosophy, how many brothers would we lose before the fighting would be over?" the servant paused before adding, "How many sons would we lose?"

The former emperor's face twisted with pain as the servant said those words, and the princess thought back to the stories of her lost uncles and of the aunts who gave their lives tending to those on the front lines. Her grandfather never talked about his other children much, but, every now and again, she would see him stare into the distance, his eyes clouded with melancholy.

"That is what our empress is trying to prevent right now as we speak. I'm certain that, when her majesty has a moment, she will explain everything. Now then, please follow me. I promise that we will arrive at our destination shortly."

The servant continued down the pathway, and within a matter of minutes, the princess's eyes beheld another wall of bamboo. She looked around; She didn't remember taking any U-turns. She kept walking along the shale pathway, and yet again, it gave way to a bridge that was much longer than what was created for the guest house. The river below was as wide as three oxen and raged so loudly that it threatened to take any poor soul unlucky enough to fall in towards a watery grave. She touched the bridge lightly with her foot.

"It's alright, Izumiko. The bridge is perfectly safe. I've seen elephants cross this bridge over ten times without hesitation. Now then, come along."

"Of course, grandfather."

She crossed the bridge, and the bamboo wall parted to reveal a humongous house determined to reach infinity. The house was painted an ivory white and, as the princess gazed upon the tips of the tiled roofs, she could see pieces of ornate jade glittering in the sunlight.

"Amazing! Just wait until we get a look inside, princess. This place is huge!" Haruna's smile stretched from ear to ear, but before she could get the chance to grab the princess's hand, the servant interrupted her.

"Your majesties, welcome to the Inner Sanctum. This is where you will be staying. As for the rest of you, the servant's quarters will be located on your far left. Does anyone have any questions?"

Yohei slowly raised his hand as he said, "Yes, where are the toilets around here?"

"You'll find an outhouse towards the left side of the castle as well. Any other questions?"

The emperor was the one who spoke up this time. "Yes, what is your name?"

"Oh yes, forgive me, your grace, for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Ichirou. I serve as head steward here at the palace."

"I was under the impression that Saburuo was the current holder of that position."

"I am his son. I trained under him for most of my life; however, when he lost his sight, he asked that I take his place."

"Wait, you mean to tell you are that Ichirou! You've certainly grown since the last time I saw you."

"The years have a way of doing that, your grace, and let me be the first to say that it is good to have you back, your majesty. Now then, does anyone have any more questions?"

Satisfied when he received no answer, he stated, "I shall take my leave then." He then headed back from which he came, and within a matter of moments, he disappeared back along the shale path.

The princess looked back before heading inside the palace. That man, she thought to herself, is a strange one indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was a long one! Now as for the name of the capital, I wanted to name it for the Japanese word for Equinox, "春分", but I still found the phonetics a tad bit tricky to properly spell, so if I wrote it incorrectly, please let me know. 
> 
> Thank you guys for your continuing support, and feel free to comment, review or just let me know what you guys think. I look forward to hearing from you!


	6. Chapters 12& 13

**Chapter Twelve: The Rush of Footsteps**

The sunlight streamed into the Inner Sanctum's banquet hall slowly, and as the minutes passed, the individual beams of light vanished until only its source remained visible. The table was set, and the princess yawned as she gazed at her food. The rice was steaming and an exquisite shade of white. The soup's salty aroma rushed to her nose, and her mouth watered as she caught the smell of green onions. She dug into her smoked mullet; the perfect blend of alder smoke and fish umami. She paused. Under normal circumstances, she would have thought of no better way to enjoy her breakfast; however...

The princess sighed.

Her grandfather looked up from his breakfast as he asked, "What's wrong, Izumiko?"

The princess lightly poked her mullet as she replied, "The fish is cold."

"That simply means that the poison-checker was being thorough. Now dig in. The food is delicious."

The princess sighed again.

"Is there something you're not telling me? What else is bugging you?"

"It's nothing."

The former emperor's eyes were sharp with scrutiny for but a moment; however, with the growl of his stomach, his eyes went back to his food, and he continued to eat.

The princess continued to eat her mullet, but her first answer remained painfully obvious in her mind: It is much too quiet here. The air of the Inner Sanctum's dining hall was empty, save for the sounds of the morning birds and their own chopsticks. The servants had their own dining quarters, and, as such, propriety dictated that members of the royal family were to break their fasts by themselves.

"Grandfather, when does Mother plan on joining us? Her food is going to go cold if she doesn't hurry."

"I imagine that your mother will be joining us very shortly. It's just that the crown keeps her so busy; It is quite possible that she just overslept."

"Maybe. She didn't get the chance to join us last night for supper either. She invited me here to enjoy the festival with her; I don't want to have the festival be over before I even get the chance to see her."

"I'm certain that your mother doesn't want that either. Don't worry. She'll find a way to see you before all of this is over. I guarantee it."

"If you say so..."

The princess could hear the sound of rushing footsteps as the banquet door flew open.

"Sorry, I'm late! Is that? Izumiko!"

"Mother?!"

The empress rushed to where Izumiko was seated. Strands of brown hair came loose from her mother's signature ponytail, and for a time, she seemed to pant for breath. She raised her arms up as she said, "Well, don't just stand there. Give your mother a hug!"

The princess rose up from her seat, and, within a matter of moments, the empress wrapped her daughter into a warm embrace.

"You've grown so big since I last saw you. How long has it been now?"

"About three months."

"Three months is too long. If I had my way, you would never leave my sight again. How was your trip to the capital?"

"It was tiring, but well. We didn't have any real delays, except for the occasional tea house. You should have seen the dango shops we passed by. Aunt Ume would have gone to town."

"Knowing your aunt, the moment she saw the dango shops, she would have eaten them right out of business. By the way, did you hear the news from aunt Akemi?"

"What news?"

"She's going to have a baby! Isn't that wonderful?"

"That's great!" Before the princess could continue speaking, a cough erupted from her grandfather.

The empress released the princess before giving a quick bow to the former emperor. "Apologies for being late, Lord Takaeyomi. I'm afraid I overslept."

"There is nothing to worry about, dear; however, breakfast has been served, and it would be a shame to let this perfectly good food turn cold. Don't you agree?"

"Oh. Of course, sir."

The empress soon sat at her table. She raised her hands, and clapped them twice before falling into a deep stillness. After a moment of silence, she clapped her hands once again and said, "We are receiving."

The royal family continued eating, though both the princess and the former emperor had done significantly more progress on their meal. That said, it didn't take long for the empress to catch up with them.

"Now, Izumiko, in terms of the Floral Festival, I have arranged some very special seats for us to watch the festival. There is this outpost in the Outer Quarter that provides the most spectacular view at night. You won't believe your eyes."

"Mother, I was actually hoping that we could spend some time in the capital during the festival. I've heard that the shops down there are magnificent."

"Unacceptable. The capital is far too dangerous for a princess to be walking about. If you want something from the shops, simply call one of the servants and they will go and get it for you."

"Mother, that isn't the same! I want to actually go there and experience the capital with my own eyes."

"You'll be recognized immediately."

"Not necessarily. The people may recognize you because you are in all of those paintings with Father, but the public has never seen me before. If I go in disguise, the people will be none the wiser."

"I see. And what would you disguise yourself as?"

"I'll disguise myself as a servant from the palace. I'm certain Haruna will have some spare clothes that she'll let me borrow."

"All right, but on one condition."

"And what condition would that be?"

"You are to have an escort of my choosing."

"That works for me."

"I'll need to arrange a place where you and I will rendezvous before we go."

"How long do you think it will take?"

"At least four hours," she raised her hand to her chin as she spoke, "I'll have another meeting shortly after that. I should be able to send a courier to let you know the full details."

A servant popped into the door, "Excuse me, your ladyship, but you have a council meeting in about five minutes."

The empress swallowed her food as she spoke, "And that is my cue to go." She turned her head towards the servant, "Tell the ministers I'll be there shortly."

The empress was almost out the door before she said, "Goodbye, Izumiko. I'll see you tonight."

"I'll see you tonight."

The door closed, and just as quickly as the empress had entered, the rush of footsteps followed her as she left.

**Chapter Thirteen: The Spark**

Time passed, and the sun, having grown weary of her long journey, ventured back to her home on the western shores, and as the sky began to darken and the clouds changed into hues of pink, purple and nectarine, the candles were lit, turning the city aglow.

"This is your last chance, folks! Fresh pork-buns straight from the oven! Get 'em while they're hot!"

"Candles, Wicks, we have them all here! And at a price you can't get anywhere else!"

"Precious jewels, fine silver, all for a great price!"

The princess stared at the courier's letter in her hands. She did read the message right, didn't she? She cursed herself for not bringing her reading bifocals as she squinted down onto the characters. She looked at the house behind her as she searched for any clue as to the current address.

The more the princess continued to search, the more the princess felt that something was wrong. She was at the right address: 3 Sakura Lane, but her mother was already fifteen minutes late and had yet to appear. She couldn't see her supposed "bodyguard" anywhere either.

This is all a big mess, she thought to herself as she poked her foot into the soil. She was about to turn around and head back when a voice called out her.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!"

"Miyuki?!"

The squire was dressed in a navy-blue kimono. His hair was ruffled, though still within its ponytail. As she continued to look at him, she observed a linen bag attached to one of his wrists. It is much too large to be a coin-purse, she thought to herself, has he come to enjoy the festival too?

The princess took in a small breath of air before speaking, "So, I take it you came here to get some shopping done?"

"Not really. Your friend Haruna dragged me down here. She said something about needing a date, and before I knew it, I was stuck playing chauffer. You still haven't answered my question."

"You asked me a question?"

"Gods, I swear you can be such an airhead!"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention before! What was the question?"

"What are you doing here and why are you dressed like a peasant?"

She stared down at her kimono. It's true that Haruna's clothes were a little bit bigger than she had expected, but she didn't look that bad, did she?

"I wanted to spend some time shopping here during the festival. Mother and I were supposed to meet up here, but she still has yet to show up."

"I can't believe this. Do you have any idea as to how dangerous this is? What if somebody recognizes the two of you?"

"Nobody was supposed to know," she looked down to her hands as she continued speaking, "and either way, that's why I'm dressed up like this. You wouldn't be able to tell that I'm a princess just from looking at me, right?"

"Yes, I would."

"What?!" She lifted her hands over her mouth to muffle the gasp that threatened to escape.

"For one thing, there is your posture. While most peasant girls tend to slouch and are loose in general, your movements are as stiff as a board."

"Oh. I see." Her vision started to become cloudy as tears threatened to escape. This really was a foolish idea, she thought to herself. What did she expect? Her eyes became heavier as the squire continued.

"Then there's the hair, not to mention the accent. Hey, are you crying?"

She wiped at her eyes as she tried to hold in a sob, "No, I'm not. I'm not crying."

"Aw shit." One of the squire's hands went to his hair as he let out an exasperated sigh. "Princess, look at me."

She stared down at the ground.

"I said, look at me!"

The princess's eyes went to him in an instant. He placed each one of his hands on her shoulders. She was about to look back down to the ground again when he spoke again.

"Eyes up here please."

"You can't just go crying whenever things don't go your way, and you certainly can't start crying whenever you start to get embarrassed. Now, look at me."

The squire paused for a moment as the princess wiped the tears away from her eyes. She looked at him. His eyes were intense, the oak browns seeming to stare into her soul. She flinched, and was about to turn her head before the squire spoke once more.

"Grow up."

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. Grow. Up. You're going to be the ruler of this nation one day. It's high time that you started acting like it, so grow up. You understand what I'm saying?"

The princess let out a chuckle, "Yes, I suppose you're right. Thank you. It's not often that I am treated so," she lifted her hands up as she began to fix her face, "candidly."

"Don't mention it."

The sky darkened, and as the clouds continued to move, they soon gave way to the countless stars. The princess sighed. No matter how many times she gazed upon that silver river, it seemed as if it was calling out to her, beckoning her to the other side. The noise of the city slowed into a quiet lull, and the people stared at the river-delta expectantly.

"Looks like the fireworks are getting set up. Guess that means the festival's almost over."

"What?"

"Right towards the end of the festival, the city likes to shoot off fireworks to officially welcome in the spring and they pray for another productive year. Either case, if you want to get some shopping done, you best do it now. Once the fireworks are over, most of these guys close up shop."

"But, Mother hasn't arrived yet! I don't want to start the festival without her!" The princess scanned the street. Still no sign of the bodyguard either.

"If she hasn't shown up after all this time, it's a good bet that she's not going to show up at all. It would be best if you start counting your losses and head home."

"But, she promised we would go this time..." The princess kicked the ground in a soft pout, "My mother asked that I not go unescorted to the festival. She had arranged for me to have a bodyguard during the festival, but I haven't seen him anywhere."

"Maybe the bodyguard is keeping his distance and trying to let you enjoy the festival yourself."

"If that is the case, then he is doing an excellent job." Normally, the princess could tell when someone was watching her, but this time, she just felt nothing.

"Indeed. You know, I imagine that Haruna would be willing to take you into the festival if you need someone to go with you."

"No, I would just be a third wheel. After all, technically you two are on a date."

"I was not out on a date! She dragged me down here against my will!"

"Oh. So, the great Miyuki is so weak that a girl can easily overpower him and drag him all over town?"

"No! Oh, forget it! I'm heading back!" The squire lifted his satchel over his shoulder as he turned his body back towards the castle.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was just teasing, I swear. Please don't go."

Miyuki paused for a moment and turned his body to face her. She was staring at the ground again, her hands gripped tightly together as she fidgeted under his gaze.

"I was actually hoping you would be willing to go into the festival with me." Her face turned red as she continued to speak, "It wouldn't be a date of course! But, I find that festivals are better enjoyed with friends, so please?"

"Okay."

"Really?!" She looked up at the squire, and her face lit up in a big smile. She moved towards his side as she said, "Let's go then."

Even with the flickering of the candles, the festival still retained its life as dealers were rushing to get what they could sold, and the crowds walked at a leisurely pace. The streets smelled of sweet dango and spices from the land of Paradosia. Some vendors prepared carnival games and lottery pools. The shrine of the river guardians was clean and lined with various offerings of grilled fish, sake and squid. Truly, the Floral Festival on Sakura Lane was a sight to behold, but as she got closer to the river and made her way towards the bridge, a feeling of nausea came over her as the smell of something foul made its way into her nose.

She covered her mouth as she coughed. "What is that smell?"

The squire covered his nose with his arm, seemingly able to breathe through his sleeve as he continued to speak, "Oh that, probably shit. When the poor can't dump their crap on the streets, they throw it into the river to wash downstream. That's one of the good things living in the palace. They get their water straight from the source."

"That sounds awful."

"Well, the shit has to go somewhere. Either way, let's try not to stay here any longer than we have to, so, what shop do you plan on visiting first?"

She pointed towards a small dango stand. The wooden boards were uneven, the nails were so exposed that Miyuki wondered how it was that the shop still stood. The squire chuckled as he eyed the sign. If the calligraphy was any indication, the owner's mind was as sturdy as the shop itself. What on earth could the princess be thinking?

"Princess, I don't think this is such a good idea."

The princess smiled as she said, "Trust me. I've got a good feeling about this place. Besides, what could it hurt?"

"Fine but don't blame me if the shop collapses on us while we're in there. Coming in here was your idea."

The princess and the squire lifted the cloth doors and, as a small bell began to chime, a small man popped out.

"Come in! Come in! Don't be shy. Come inside!"

The small man's skin was as brown as tanned leather, and his gray hair gathered in wisps around his head. He was dressed in a gray kimono lined with images of black bamboo shoots. He clapped his hands and spun as he spoke, "Welcome, the people 'round here call me Noko. Now then, what can I get you? I have all sorts of dango here. We have festival dango, dango with red bean paste, and my specialty surprise dango."

"What's in the surprise dango?"

"I can't tell you, young lady. Otherwise, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" The old man covered his mouth as he began to giggle.

The princess giggled as well as she began to speak, "That is a fair point."

Miyuki grabbed the princess by the arm as he began to speak, "I think it is best that we leave."

"No, no, no. There is no need for that dears. My surprise dangos are always delicious."

"Come on, Miyuki. There is no need to leave just yet." The princess managed to unhook her arm from Miyuki's grip. "We'll take three of your surprise dango. How much will that be?"

"That will be six coppers please."

The princess reached into her pockets. She knows she put that coin purse down somewhere in there. Finally, she pulled out the purse and placed six copper pieces into his hands.

"Here you are sir."

"Three surprise dango coming up!" The old man retreated to the back of his shop, and when he returned he handed the princess four sticks of dango, each covered with a light red powder.

"But Mr. Noko, I only ordered three surprise dango."

"For you, my dear, the fourth is on the house."

"Thank you very much sir."

The princess and the squire turned to the exit, and the old man gave a small wave as he said, "Have a nice day now."

They closed the cloth doors behind them, and they headed out back into the festival.

The princess smiled as she took a bite out of her first dango stick. She quickly took a bite out of the second ball, humming with approval as she went for the third.

The squire stared at her for a moment, his stomach beginning to growl as he asked, "So, what does the surprise dango taste like?"

"It's delicious. From what I can tell, it has pheasant mixed in with garlic, green onions and curry. Here try some." The princess passed a stick of dango out to the squire.

The squire stared at the dango for a moment, his eyes lined with skepticism, before his stomach growled again and he took a bite out of the dish. He closed his eyes, and the thought that came to his mind could best summed up in one word: Damn.

He greedily ate up the rest of the dango stick, and when the stick was over, the princess handed him another with a smile.

"Good thing we got four here. We can each have two."

The two continued to walk along the festival road. The festival had managed to quiet down again somewhat since they had begun their adventure. The squire smiled. Getting dragged down here wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. He turned his head towards the princess as another voice popped up.

"Excuse me, can I have some food?"

The two looked to see a little girl dressed completely in rags. Her hair was disheveled and her arms were as thin as twigs. Looking closely at her, this girl could be no older than twelve years old. Her eyes were a dull green, and both the princess and the squire wondered which was more broken: her body or her spirit.

"Please sir."

The princess was the first to speak, "Where are your parents, little one?"

"My father died while he was out at sea and my mother passed away looking after my little brother and me. He's sick, so I have to bring food home for the both of us. Please, may I have some food?"

The princess handed the little girl her second dango stick as she said, "Of course. It isn't much, but I hope this helps."

"Thank you so much, miss." The little girl turned to Miyuki.

The squire placed a hand to his head as he sighed.

"I ate the last of my dango, but I think this will serve you longer than that will anyway." The squire rummaged through his coin purse and pulled out a singular gold piece, "Spend it wisely now."

As comprehension dawned on the girl's face, the little girl's eyes widened and she bowed her head fully, "Thank you so much sir! I will not let this gift go to waste!"

"I imagine the silk companies could always use an extra set of hands. It may take you some time, but if you go to," he leaned into the little girl's ear as he began to whisper for a little while before continuing, "Go to those mountains, and you won't need to beg for food anymore."

The little girl bowed over and over again. "Thank you, sir! Thank you so much!" And with those words, she went running into the distance. She paused for a moment before adding, "I promise you, sir. I will not forget this!"

She continued running, and within a matter of moments, the little girl disappeared as quickly as she had arrived into their lives.

"That was very sweet of you."

"What?"

"What you did just now, Miyuki. That was very sweet of you. You not only gave the girl the metaphorical fish, but you gave her what she would need to learn how to fish too. Thank you."

The squire's face began to blush as the young man continued walking, "Well, I couldn't just leave her like that! She wouldn't have survived long if she kept on begging. I had to do something."

"I see."

The festival crowd turned their heads towards the base of the river, each one of them waiting in anticipation.

"Fireworks time."

The sound of a fizzle echoed throughout the air, and within a matter of seconds, the fizzle transformed into a massive boom, coloring the skies in hues of fiery red, white and green.

BOOM!

Another firework erupted.

BOOM!

The booms kept coming over and over again. The princess covered her ears, partly because of the noise and partly for fear of growing deaf, but she stared at the blasts with her eyes wide and filled with wonder.

Suddenly, the princess felt a dark presence arise from within the crowd, and perhaps, if her ears hadn't been clogged, she would've heard what came next.

"For Adjacentia."

The next thing the princess knew, she felt herself being pushed to the ground as Miyuki stood between herself and her attacker, and, for that brief shock-filled moment, what thoughts she had found themselves replaced with a singular word: Ambush.


	7. Chapters 14-17

**Chapter Fourteen: The Drop of a Pin**

Miyuki stared as the fireworks swiveled and burst into flames. The squire smiled. This was definitely one of the city's better years. He turned his head to the princess to gauge her reaction.

The princess had managed to cover her ears, but anyone could tell that her eyes were wide with wonder. His face softened as he wondered whether the princess had gotten this close to fireworks before. He moved his body closer towards her, and he let out a sigh. This may not have been how he had wanted to spend the day, but overall, he realized, this experience was rather pleasant.

The fireworks continued to burst, and with resounding boom, the crowds continued to cheer, clapping their hands and releasing the occasional holler.

BOOM!

The next firework erupted into the sky, and had the squire not known any better, he would've sworn a white flower burst out of the flames.

BOOM!

The crowd burst into cheers again as the fireworks seemed to be growing larger and larger. The squire turned to face the princess, but before the squire could speak, he noticed the princess had gone pale and her body began to shake. Her eyes were wide open, and he swore that if a leaf managed to pass by, she would jump on the spot.

His eyes went to the crowd. Everyone he could see was focused on the fireworks, though there was the occasional vendor still trying to sell his goods. Was it the fireworks? No, couldn't have been. She was looking at them with wonder a mere moments ago.

He scanned the area again. If what the princess was saying was accurate, there should be a bodyguard around here somewhere, but that said, he would've noticed if someone had been following them up until this point. So, what was making the princess so uneasy? He moved to touch her shoulder before a voice called out.

"Excuse me! You there, young miss!"

Miyuki looked at the source to reveal a middle-aged man. He kept his hair in a bun, but his face was scruffy with a large beard. His light brown hakama bulged slightly around his stomach. The squire snorted. Clearly, the man enjoyed a one too many sweet buns in his youth.

When the princess did not respond, the man got closer. Miyuki stepped forward.

"I don't think she can hear you. What do you want with her?"

"I found something on the ground. I believe it belongs to her. Would you please turn her around so that I might speak to her?"

"What is this something?"

"Oh, it is just a wonderful little hair-pin. Quite the decorating on it too. Lovely silver."

"Can I see it?"

"But of course."

He rifled through his pockets to reveal a hair pin about the size of Izumiko's thumb. Towards the top of the pin was a silver crane. The crane's neck was painted an exquisite shade of red and, in the center of its eye, rested a small green jewel.

Miyuki eyed the piece slowly. Surely, he would've remembered if the princess was wearing this throughout their little excursion. That said, he thought to himself, it is possible she was wearing this before he arrived. He paused for a moment before speaking.

"I doubt this belongs to her, but it can't hurt to ask."

He turned his body towards the princess again, and within moments of reaching his hand out to her, he stopped as he heard the words.

"For Adjacentia."

He turned around to see the man rushing towards the princess with a dagger, his eyes seemingly possessed by a feral animal. Without even thinking, Miyuki ran towards the princess's side as he yelled.

"Princess, look out!"

Miyuki pushed the princess to the side, and she raised her arms as she fell towards the ground. He felt his sides and he cursed himself for not carrying any weapons on him. He turned to face the attacker; however, within a matter of moments, he felt a gash brush against his side. He let out a gasp of pain.

The next thing he heard was a scream.

**Chapter Fifteen: To the Safe-House**

"Miyuki?! Miyuki!!"

The princess looked up to the squire as he staggered to keep himself on his feet. The dark figure backed away slightly before his face twisted into a crazed smile.

"Well, well, well. I was hoping to dispose of you after I dealt with the princess, but it appears that I get the pleasure of killing you first. You have my thanks, boy. If it weren't for your little outburst yesterday afternoon, I wouldn't have recognized her."

Miyuki kept his hands on his wound as he yelled out, "Princess, you need to get out of here. I'll hold him off; You just focus on running."

"But, Miyuki, you're bleeding."

"Don't worry about me! Just go!"

"And what makes you think that I'll give you the chance?!"

The bearded man rushed towards the princess again, his smile giving way towards a cruel laughter.

"Miyuki!"

"I won't let you touch her!"

Within a matter of seconds, Miyuki seized the man's knife arm.

"Let go of me, you little shit!"

The man tried to swing his other arm into Miyuki's side; however, he fell to his knees as the squire managed to land a blow to the man's groin. All air rushed out of the man's lungs and he clutched at his stomach. The knife fell to the ground in front of him. Miyuki wasted no time and threw the knife into the river, and as the would-be assassin's head moved towards the ground, he landed a punch right into the man's Adam's apple.

The assassin's head flew backwards and hit the floor with a thud. His eyes were rolled over, revealing only the whites of his eyes. His mouth was ajar, and his breathing muffled. The squire staggered again.

"Miyuki!"

The princess rushed to the squire's side. His face was pale, and she could tell that his breathing was labored. He stared at her a moment before he spoke again.

"You need to get out of here. There's a safe-house just a little while farther up from here. Wait there. Someone should come for you soon."

"I'm not going to leave you here."

"Princess, I'll be fine."

"No, you're coming with me! You know where the safe-house is; I do not. Now tell me, how can I help?"

The squire let out a small chuckle before he answered, "Just keep adding pressure onto my side. Knowing my old man, he made sure the safe-houses had some form of medical supplies before he arrived."

"All right. That is something I can do." She draped one of Miyuki's arms over her shoulder.

"Princess, what are you doing?" The princess moved closer, and as the princess touched the wound, she could feel the blood rush to the palms of her hands.

"I can apply more pressure if I'm closer to you."

"I can walk just fine on my own."

"You look like you're about to fall flat on your face right now." Her eyes grew softer as she said, "Please, just let me help."

He let out a breath before he answered, "Fine."

"Let's get going then."

**Chapter Sixteen: At the Hut of the Sleeping Fox**

"How are you doing, Miyuki?"

"I'm hanging in there. Take a right on this corner."

The two continued to walk until they managed to reach a small hut. The bamboo walls were dark brown with age; however, the front of the house was clean and free of any debris, save for a single statue of a sleeping fox. Even though the windows were screened, a small amount of light streamed through, and the princess got the distinct impression that this small hut held within it the warmth of a home.

"We're here."

"I think someone lives here."

"The guards just make it look like someone lives here. We're in luck. If the candles are on, then that means a guard is probably going to be coming by soon. Let's get inside."

The princess opened the sliding door of the hut before calling out, "Hello? Is there anyone here?"

The door opened to reveal a singular room. The princess gave a small smile as she examined the space. Even though the hut was small and had no walls, save for those with which the house stood, the hut offered an air of openness and welcomed the two inside. The hearth mostly consisted of ash, but, resting on the andirons, sat two unburnt logs and some kindling waiting for the chance to ignite. Towards the front window of the hut there hung a paper lantern painted with the image of a willow tree. In front of one of the side windows, another paper lantern was hung, this one showing the picture of several koi swimming in a pond.

The princess held back a chuckle. Wasn't that one supposed to be hung in the summer?

The light of the candles gave a warm orange glow, and as the night began to settle, the princess was grateful that they had at least that much illumination. Towards the back of the hut rested objects that she could not distinguish, but she was willing to bet that that was where a good chunk of the supplies was kept.

"Princess, I already told you. Nobody lives here."

Miyuki removed his arm from the princess's shoulder. She backed away from the squire slightly, and as she removed pressure from Miyuki's wound, he let out a wince of pain as he quickly moved his hands back to his wound again.

The princess's eyes widened as she realized what she had done. She looked down at her hands made slick with the squire's blood. She wanted to scream, but she took in a deep breath as she yelled out, "I'm going to try and get a fire going!"

She ran through the house until she arrived at what she assumed was the kitchen area. What pots and pans that were there were slim, and what consisted of food was slimmer; however, she smiled as she found a ceramic jar of rice wine. This will come in handy, she thought to herself, and as she placed the rice wine in her arms, she grabbed a cup and a basin. She scanned the room and she smiled as she found a steel and flint on one of the tables. She lifted the items, and just as quickly as she had entered the area, she left.

The princess went to the fireplace and struck the flint onto the steel. After a few failed attempts, she cursed her weak arms as she tried again. Sparks flew, and the kindling showed a small flame. She blew onto the flames, and within a matter of moments, the small light grew into a bigger flame. She looked along the fireplace. Surely, they must have a grill around here somewhere, she thought to herself. Her eyes rested on the elevated piece of metal. She smiled. Jackpot.

She placed the grill on top of the flame. Shortly afterwards, the logs started to catch fire. The princess poured some of the alcohol into the basin.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to be heating up some of the alcohol. Sawa told me that alcohol is good for cleaning wounds; however, it needs to be warmed up before it can be all that effective."

She placed the basin on top of the grill, and then the princess poured some of the alcohol into the cup and handed it to the squire.

"Drink this. It'll help to numb the pain."

The squire nodded, and the alcohol burned as it ran down his throat. Oh well, he thought to himself, at least it tastes sweet. His vision went a little blurry, but within a moment, the princess had managed to get much closer to him.

"You should probably lie down."

She directed him to the ground and, within a matter of moments, he leaned himself against the wall. She blushed slightly, and she spoke again, "Um..."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to need you to take off the top-half of your kimono."

"What?!"

"I need to be able to see your injury! Please, I-" her gaze went downwards as she continued to speak, "I know I'm no doctor, but I want to be able to help if I can."

The squire's blush ran all the way to his ears, and he blamed the alcohol for letting himself fall for her sad-eye routine before he answered, "Okay."

The princess smiled, but as the young man began to move his arms out of his kimono, she quickly turned herself around. She moved towards the back of the house again and found a clean towel before she returned to the squire's side.

Miyuki's chest was smaller than she had expected, and his arms were toned and lined with little bumps; however, her primary concern drifted towards the wound. The wound had managed to gash him just below his left armpit, and she shuddered to think what would've happened if Miyuki had not rushed in when he did.

She felt the basin. That'll do it, and she gently brought the basin to the squire. She soaked the towel in the alcohol, and within a matter or moments, she wrung the towel until only a small amount of liquid remained.

She moved Miyuki's hands towards his sides. He didn't protest, but she could still feel his hesitation as she moved the towel closer.

"This will probably sting a little."

She placed the towel onto the wound, and the squire whimpered as the princess kept moving the towel across the exposed flesh. She lifted the towel and placed into the alcohol again. The wound had begun to form bubbles, and as she blew on it, the squire released another wince of pain.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did that hurt?!"

"No, no, it's fine! Do what you have to do, princess."

She reapplied the towel to the wound and exhaled as she moved the towel again. She smiled as she began to speak, "You got lucky. This could have been much deeper. That said, I still think you're going to need some stitches. How are you feeling?"

"Cold and sore, but, other than that, fine."

"I can always try and get you closer to the fire."

"No, it's fine. I just need some rest, that's all. You know, you're doing a good job with this."

"Thank you. Over the years, I've helped Ayumi with her fair share of scrapes and bruises. That said, the most I've ever had to do was rub some salve onto wounds. I'm no doctor."

"You're doing what you can. That's enough."

"Miyuki..."

"If you have something you need to say, just say it. I freakin' hate it when you girls beat around the bush."

She inhaled, and she stared towards the floor as she said, "Thank you."

"What?"

"You saved my life," the towel lingered on the wound and Miyuki could feel the princess's fingers as she repeated, "Thank you."

The squire lifted his head up, and cursed himself as the color rose up into his cheeks. "No problem."

The princess lowered the towel and placed it back into the alcohol again. She raised her head to the squire, and she looked towards the wound. She wasn't the best seamstress by any means, she thought to herself, but maybe she could help sew the wound shut. No, no, no. That wouldn't work, but then again, she thought, surely sewing a wound can't be that much different from sewing a torn obi, right?

She snapped her head back and forth. No, she didn't want to risk screwing this up. For all she knew, she could make the injury worse. She felt a hand to her shoulder.

"Princess? Are you, all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why don't I get you some salve for that wound?"

She headed towards the kitchen area again. She smiled; the lantern remaining in the place she had left it. She lifted it and searched the area, but there was no medicine to be found.

She walked until she hit what she assumed was supposed to be a bathroom area. That said, she was surprised to find that the latrine was empty. She scanned the area a little while longer and she smiled when she found a set of clean bandages and at least three different salves, each in their own differently shaped jars.

The first jar was ovular shaped, and when the princess opened the jar, she could smell a whiff of mint, ginger and was that sugar? She closed the jar. This would be good for inflammation, she discerned, but not for closing wounds.

The second jar was placed in a small box. She felt some paper along the edges of this one, but as she looked at the characters on the paper, they were completely illegible. She opened the box, and upon smelling the rotten remains of whatever was left in there, she quickly closed the box again.

The third jar was in the shape of a sealed flask. She opened it, and right away, she smelled the sweet smell of honey accompanied by the smell of garlic and some sort of green leaf drifting throughout the mixture. She looked for an indicator as to what the leaf could be, and as she placed her hands around the jar, she felt a small strip of paper on the side. She placed the lantern closer to the strip, and as she glanced at the piece of paper, she smiled. This is the same salve that she uses at Tamakura Castle! This was sure to do the trick!

After grabbing her prizes, she returned to the squire. The bleeding had stopped, but the young man shivered as he said, "What took you so long?"

"It took me a little longer to find the right salve." The princess smiled as she continued, "You'll feel better in no time."

She opened the flask and put the salve onto the tips of her fingers, "Stay still." She moved closer towards the squire; however, Miyuki lifted his right arm, effectively stopping her.

The squire glanced sideways as he said, "I can put the salve on by myself. Pass me the flask."

"But, you can barely lift your arm without feeling pain! What if you open your wounds again?"

"Please, just let me do this."

"Okay. Will you need any help with the bandaging?"

"A little."

She passed him the salve, and as he smelt the contents, he asked, "What's in here?"

"Oh, that? To my knowledge, there's honey, garlic and worm-wood. That said, the physicians never like to fully reveal what's in their products. Are you sure you won't need any help?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

The squire dipped his fingers into the salve, liberally spreading it over the wound. The princess was tempted to turn herself around again; however, upon seeing the bumps again, she paused. She moved closer to the squire again, and she pointed as she asked, "What are those?"

"Oh, these? Just scabs."

"Do you get scabs often?"

"No, most of the times, I just get bruises. These were a special case."

She stared at the scabs again. Based on their size, they couldn't have been recent. No, it couldn't be...

"Did you get these when you fell down the mountain?"

"When I fell down the mountain?" The squire let out a small chuckle as he answered, "More like when I was pushed."

"Who pushed you?" Her eyes widened. Could it have been someone from the castle?

"Isn't that obvious?"

The princess shook her head back and forth.

"Yukimasa did it."

"And you didn't tell somebody?!"

"Parental Right, remember? Besides, anyone I told would just laugh at me."

"You don't know that."

"I don't have to. Besides, there isn't much that can be done anyway." He took some more of the salve, but as he lifted his arm to dress the wound, he let out a wince of pain.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"If you're in pain, then it's clearly not nothing. Let me help."

The squire paused for a moment and took in a breath before saying, "There's this spot that I just can't reach."

"Let me see it."

She took the bottle of salve from him, and once again, she dipped her fingers into the mixture. She moved closer to the squire, and she rubbed the ointment along the injury. She took special care in not moving the arm, and within a matter of moments, the wound was completely covered.

She smiled. If she did not know any better, she would have sworn that the wound was already growing smaller. She was quick to place on the bandages, and within a matter of moments, she tied the two pieces of cloth together.

The squire placed the top-half of his kimono back on him, and he sat his body in front of the fire. His teeth chattered a little before he felt something warm envelope him from all sides. He felt the object, and upon glancing down at the brown fabric, he smiled as he pulled the blanket around himself.

"Feel better?"

He turned to see the princess sitting next to him. She had a blanket on her lap, and as he looked at her, she smiled at him.

"Yes, I feel much better. Thank you."

"I'm glad."

Time passed, and as the warmth enveloped the squire's body, he felt his eyes become heavy. He laid himself down on the ground and, as the young man's thoughts began to drift, his eyes began to close, and he fell asleep.

**Chapter Seventeen: Anticipation**

The squire awoke to the sound of horses trotting. He stared around the hut, and to his frustration, he found that neither the fireplace nor the lanterns were on, leaving the hut in perpetual darkness. To his side, he could hear the sound of steady breathing. Was the princess asleep?

He inched himself towards the front window, and as he peeked over to the outside, the candles in the street revealed nothing save for the ground and the silhouettes of three men and a horse.

"We found them, sir."

"Excellent. I can take this from here."

The words came to him as hushed whispers, and his face blanched as the sound of footsteps grew closer towards the hut. The squire hurried back to the princess, and within a matter of moments, he was shaking her.

"Princess, princess, wake up!"

The princess yawned before she spoke, "Hmm....".

"We need to leave. Someone's coming!"

"Are you sure it's not a guard?"

"I'm not sure, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

He scanned the room for a weapon. He felt the fireplace, and he quickly found a large stick. He sighed. That's close enough.

The princess stood up, and the squire led her towards the side window. She shook like a leaf, and as the squire began to lift the stick, she asked, "What do we do?"

"As soon as I say go, I want you to run out of that window." He opened the window screen, and moved towards the front door.

He took a deep breath. This stick was no spear, but he can at least hold off the person long enough for the princess to escape. He adjusted his hands. The footsteps were getting closer.

Pit-Pat.

Pit-Pat.

The squire exhaled. He glanced across the door. Apparently, the assailant had brought a light with him. The steps grew closer.

Pit-Pat.

Pit-Pat.

The footsteps grew closer. Miyuki heard the door open, and as the squire rushed towards the would-be assailant, he heard the princess yell out.

"Miyuki, wait!"

The squire paused. He stared at the man in front of him, and he did not know which he was to feel more: anger or relief. In one hand, his father held a torch, and straddling in his other arm, he held a bag. His face was calm, but his eyes were as cold as that of any reptile.

"And what did you think you were doing?"

"Giving the princess time to escape. You want to tell me what took you guys so long to find us?"

"A lot has happened. Princess, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Miyuki got injured though. What about Mother? Is she okay?"

"Empress Yukariko is safe. When she couldn't find you at the festival, she feared for the worst. You did the right thing by coming here."

"Actually, it was Miyuki's idea. Without him, I wouldn't have made it here."

"I see. Shall we get going then? After all, we don't want to keep the empress waiting."

"Of course." The princess moved towards the center of the hut, but as she passed the area where the blankets used to be, she stopped and asked, "What about this?"

Yukimasa turned around and said, "Don't worry. The guards will come and clean this up."

The knight opened the door for the two of them, and as they left the hut, the two other men stood at attention, obediently waiting for their next command. Each man held a horse on one of his arms, and as the knight saluted the two gentlemen, the horses remained perfectly still.

"Good work, gentlemen. See to it that the princess is loaded up onto my horse."

"And what of the boy, sir?"

"He can ride with whoever. He's injured though, so do try to be careful."

"Of course, sir."

Yukimasa brought his horse closer, and with a simple click from his mouth, the horse lowered its head towards the princess.

"Ladies first."

The princess placed her feet into the stirrup and cursed her pitiable abdominal strength as she jumped onto the saddle with little success. After five minutes of trying to pull herself up, she finally found herself at the top of the horse, but not before almost losing her balance.

The horse let out a snort. She let out a huff. It was almost like the horse was laughing at her.

Yukimasa quickly jumped onto the horse shortly afterwards. He held onto the reins for a moment before moving his horse forward. He stopped the horse, as he said, "Oh, there's something I forgot. Hey, Miyuki."

"What is it?"

The knight tossed Miyuki the bag he had been holding. The squire looked down at his hands, and his face paled as realization set in on him. That was the same bag he was carrying around this afternoon. He started to rifle through its contents when the knight spoke again.

"You really shouldn't leave your things unattended. Luckily, no one managed to break into your coin purse. Even so, you should be careful."

The squire remained silent as he mounted himself onto the horse. One of the two men was quick to get behind him. The man grabbed the reins before saying, "We're ready to leave, Ser Sagara."

"Then let's be off."

The princess turned her head back towards the hut again, and she rubbed her eyes as she squinted once more. Huh. She stared at the entrance, and then again, for the briefest moment, she could've sworn that she saw the fox statue move.


	8. Chapters 18-20

**Chapter Eighteen: Into the Sanctum**

Time passed, and as the stars continued to sway in their dance, it took a few mere moments before the princess and the paige returned to the palace’s inner sanctum. The horses trotted past the gates, and as the princess began to see the light of the torches, the princess let out a sigh of relief. She looked towards the squire.

The squire’s eyes squinted as he struggled to keep his eyes open. The princess leaned forward before she asked, “How are you doing, Miyuki?”

The squire took in a small breath before he said, “I’m hanging in there. What about you?”

“I’m doing okay. Is the wound still giving you trouble?”

“No, not as much as it could be. Mostly, I’m just sore.”

“That’s good.” She turned her head towards the knight as she asked, “Ser Sagara, how long do you think it will be before we are able to see the physician here?”

“It should take no more than five minutes, your grace.”

“That’s good to hear.” The princess leaned back into the saddle once more, allowing for a long breath of air to escape her lungs once more. She closed her eyes for a moment before she heard Yukimasa begin to speak once more.

“Hibiki, please inform her highness of our arrival. Sato, take Miyuki to see old man Souta. He’ll have him fixed up in no time.”

“Right away sir.” And with those words uttered, the two men went to attend to their assigned tasks.

The princess and the knight continued to move forward, and a moment had passed before the princess asked, “So, where are we going?”

“We are going to go see Lord Takaeyomi. From what I have been told, your grandfather has done nothing but worry since he caught wind of your disappearance. I figured the least we could do was to let him know that you’re all right. Don’t you agree?”

“Oh.” she took in a breath of air before she said, “Absolutely.”

“Then, let’s be on our way.”

**Chapter Nineteen: A Warm Embrace**

The doors to the palace shuttered open, and it did not take long before the princess to rest eyes upon her grandfather. His eyes were quick to find her; however, upon closer examination, she could see the beginnings of bags form under his eyes. At his side stood Sawa, her hair disheveled and her eyes betraying just a bit of puffiness. Sawa glanced up at her, and as soon as the two made eye-contact, the nurse’s face lit up into one big smile.

“Izumiko?”

“Princess?”

The princess waved as she answered them, “Hello.”

“Izumiko!”

 Both the nurse and the former emperor were quick to rush to the princess’s side. Of the two of them, it was Sawa that was the fastest, and as the nurse got to the princess, she pulled her into a quick hug.

 The princess released a sigh as she said, “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

 “I’m so glad you’re safe, dear.” She stepped back for a moment before she asked, “Are you hurt anywhere?”

 “No, I’m fine.”

 The nurse pulled her back into her arms again as she said, “That’s good. I wouldn’t know what I would do if something happened to you.” She released the princess before she said, “You must’ve been so scared.”

 “I was, but I had Miyuki there with me, so it wasn’t so bad.”

 “That’s good.”

 The former emperor let out a small cough as he said, “Excuse me.” He lifted his arms up to the princess before he asked, “Don’t I get one too?”

 “Of course, grandfather.” And with those words, the princess was quick to give him a hug too.

The embrace was short, and as the former emperor released the princess, he said, “I’m so glad you’re safe. When we found out that your bodyguard was killed, and your mother had been ambushed, - “

“Mother was ambushed?!”

“Yes. Thankfully, the threat was dealt with quickly; however, it has become painfully obvious that we have become too lax in our security detail. To think that a mole could have managed to get so deep into our midst,” he lifted a hand to his arm as he continued talking, “Clearly, the whole system needs to be scrubbed down.”

“Where is Mother now?”

“She’s currently in the council room, but she’ll be out soon. You’ll see.”

The princess turned around to face Ser Sagara. He had placed himself so that his body was close to the door; his arms were folded and, as the princess looked at him, she saw his smile soften into something more genuine. He stepped forward and just as he was about to speak, he was cut off by the sound of rushing footsteps and a scream.

“Izumiko?! Izumiko!”

The princess’s eyes caught a glimpse of a mass of red silk, and as the body rushed towards her, the princess’s feet staggered as she tried to not to fall from the tackling bear-hug. She looked up at the body, and she sighed as she leaned into her mother’s embrace. The empress kissed the top of the princess’s head, and as they stood there, the princess closed her eyes before being released again.

The princess opened her eyes. Her mother moved her hands towards the princess’s shoulders, and she smiled as she said, “I’m so glad you’re safe. Are you hurt anywhere?”

“No. I’m fine.”

“That’s good.” She turned her head towards the knight as she said, “Yukimasa?”

“Yes, my lady?”

“Thank you for bringing my daughter home.”

“It was no trouble, your highness.”

The empress let out an exhale as she continued, “Even so, thank you.” She turned her head back towards the princess once again. She paused for a moment, taking in a breath of air before she yelled, “Where in the hell were you?!”

The princess turned her head from side to side as she said, “What?”

“I was at the rendezvous point for over thirty minutes and you never showed. Where were you?”

“Excuse me?!”

“Where were you?”

“I was waiting for you at the coordinates you put in your letter.” The princess fished her pockets for the document, “See. Right here, 3 Sakura Lane.”

“Let me see that.” The empress took the document, and she was quick to beckon one of the servants into the room.

A young woman dressed in a dark green kimono approached the empress. The servant bowed deeply before speaking, “Is there something I can help you with, your grace?”

“Yes, there is.” the empress bade the girl to rise as she said, “Aoi, light. Now.”

“Of course, your grace.” The servant girl bowed once again, and just as quickly as she had taken her leave, she returned with a lantern in hand. She bowed again as she said, “Would your grace prefer that I carry this, or would you care to handle this yourself?”

“I think I handle the lantern. Thank you, Aoi.” The empress stretched out her hand.

The servant passed the lantern to the empress, securing the handle around the palm of the woman’s hand as she said, “It was no trouble, your grace. Will your highness be needing anything else?”

“I’m afraid not. Thank you for the offer though. Dismissed.”

The servant bowed again as she said, “I shall take my leave then.” And with those words, she left as quickly as she had arrived.

The empress became quiet, and after a moment of silence, the empress’s eyes were wide as she said, “This is impossible.”

“What’s wrong, Mother?”

“I know for a fact that I wrote 32 Magnolia Street.”

This time, it was the former emperor who spoke, “Magnolia Street?! But that is on the other side of the capital!”

“I know! Lord Takaeyomi, Izumiko, come with me. I’m afraid the walls have ears all over here.”

The former emperor nodded his head as he said, “Very well. Izumiko, come with us.”

“Of course.”

The empress’s form moved deeper into the palace, and within a manner of moments, she was quickly joined by the nurse and the former emperor. The princess was slower, and as she moved to close the door behind her, she paused.

She took a brief look behind her and she said, “Hmm.”

Ser Sagara was gone.

**Chapter Twenty: The Physician’s Den**

“What the hell were you thinking?!”

The squire’s eyes squinted as he raised his head from the physician’s chair, “Nice to see you too, Yukimasa. How have you been?”

“Don’t you give me that attitude, you arrogant little brat! What the hell were you thinking? Letting the princess walk into the capital unescorted!”

“She wasn’t unescorted; I was walking right along with her.”

“We both know that you are not qualified to serve as any sort of protection. You can barely even protect yourself!”

“Wasn’t her bodyguard supposed to be following us? Where the hell was he? I had to fight that bearded bastard all by myself.”

“We found her body along the Natsu River. We were lucky; If we had gotten there any later, the rats would’ve had themselves quite the snack.”

“How did she die?”

“She had two arrows, one in her right shoulder and the other in her heel. That said, I believe the gash in her neck was ultimately what killed her. Poor kid, she was only fourteen.”

Yukimasa had managed to sit himself down, his hand covering the scrunch of his eyebrows. The squire could only stare at his father as he thought, since when could he ever show this level of emotion before?

The squire took in a breath; however, just as he was about to speak, a voice interrupted him.

“Wow. Rare to see the great Yukimasa get so upset.”

The squire turned his body to the sound, and the voice revealed a person he would’ve called more of a giant than a man. He was as tall as a mountain bear, and as the man entered the physician’s room, he tapped one of his hands onto the ceiling.

Yukimasa stood up from his chair and bowed. “Thank you for coming, Mr. Satou.”

The man returned the bow before saying, “It’s no trouble, Sir Sagara. Now then,” his eyes turned to the squire, “Let’s look at that wound.”

The squire removed the top half of his kimono, exposing the bandaged wound to the physician.

“Hmm. You did well in making sure that the wound was covered. That said, I need to be able to see it to know its full extent.” Without even batting an eye, he extended his hand as he said, “Boy, scissors, now.”

Yukimasa raised his eyebrows at the address. He pointed at himself. The squire held back a snort.

The physician paused for a moment at the silence, and as he turned his head to face the room, his eyes widened as he realized his mistake. He said, “Oh. I’m sorry. I guess I’ve gotten too used to having my assistant around. Ser Sagara, would you please pass me the scissors? They’re located in the top drawer to your left.”

The man pointed towards an oak cabinet. The lacquer shone marvelously; however, as the squire looked closer, he noticed that the cabinet was lined with tiny scars. Lining the top of the cabinet, there consisted a multitude of toys and various knick-knacks, each with their own unique colors and shapes.

The squire’s eyes continued to move along the room, and sitting right next to the entrance, he smiled as he saw a jar labelled ‘ _Candy_ ’ standing atop of a night-stand. The physician’s room was clean, and Miyuki marveled at the various jars that hung from the physician’s walls. That said, the squire’s attention was best captured by the objects near the window. In one corner of the window, there was a bowl lined with various sea-shells and in the other, there stood a bonsai oak tree.

“Ah, finally.” The physician took the scissors from Yukimasa as he said, “Thanks for the help.”

The knight responded, “It was no trouble.”

“Now then, let’s see what we’re looking at here.” The physician lifted the squire’s bandages and, as he began to cut the binding away, he said, “This might hurt a little bit.”

The last of the bandages’ length was snipped away, and as the draping was removed, the squire could feel the goosebumps forming as the cold air touched his skin. He looked down towards his wound, and he could only stare in awe at what he saw. He should have a wound that, by all accounts, would have taken him weeks to heal; however, what beheld his eyes was not that of a wound, but rather that of a tender scar.

The physician looked up to the boy, and his eyebrow was raised as he said, “You said you got this today?”

“Yes! I got this while I was defending the princess today.”

“Well, I hate to break to you, son, but wounds do not heal that fast. For now, my advice is that you try not to move that side of your body too much.” He moved towards the wall of jars, and he was quick to grab a small handful of tiny paper packets. He placed the parcels into the squire’s hands as he said, “Take one of these packets every morning and another every night before you go to bed for the next few days. These will help with the pain.”

“Thank you, doctor.”

“You can just call me, Mr. Satou.”

The squire was quick to put the top-half of his kimono back on, and as the young man was about to leave, he took a quick glance at the candy jar once again. He shook his head, cursing himself for indulging his inner sweet tooth, and turned towards the door again. He was about to leave before the voice of the physician broke in.

“You can have one of those if you want one.”

The knight was the one to answer him, “Mr. Satou, I don’t think that’s-“

“Oh, come on, Yukimasa! Your boy’s been through a long day. I don’t think one sweet is going to do him any harm.”

“That’s kind of you, Mr. Satou, but my son doesn’t need to be fed candies-“

“Who doesn’t like candy?!”

The two went back and forth like this for a short while, and within the matter of a moment, the squire asked, “What type of candy is in here?”

“Caramels.”

“And you’re sure it’s okay for me to have one?”

“Of course.”

The squire opened the container and pulled out a caramel from the jar. He bowed his head before he said, “Thank you, Mr. Satou.”

“Your welcome. Have a nice day, kid.”

With those words, the knight and his squire left the physician’s room. The squire put the caramel into his mouth.

He said, “Hmm.”

Sweet.


	9. Chapters 21 & 22

**Chapter Twenty-One: A Conversation and A Call From The Palace**

The trek to the palace’s guest house was slow, and as the paige opened the sliding doors, he let out a yawn and proceeded to remove his shoes. His eyes were heavy, and he stretched his arms before he yawned once more.

The knight was quick to follow him, and within a matter of moments, both pairs of shoes were laid on the floor. He yawned as well, and just as he was about to head to the door of his room, he stopped at the sound of his son’s voice.

“Hey, Yukimasa.”

“Hmm?”

“You were the one who made sure the safehouses were properly stocked, correct?”

“Normally, that is left towards the head watchman, but, when Lord Takaeyomi was scheduled to come visit, I took some extra precautions in making sure the safehouses looked presentable, so yes, I made sure they were stocked.”

“Brown-nose.”

“No, it’s called making a good first impression. Why do you ask?”

“When we were at the hut, the princess spread a salve on my injury. She told me it consisted of honey, garlic-“

“And wormwood?”

“Yeah, she said there was some of that in there too. Just what else was in there that could have healed my wounds so quickly? It makes no sense. Under normal conditions, that injury should have kept me out of it for a few weeks at least, and yet, after a few hours, there is nothing here but a scar. Is there some kind of secret ingredient or something?”

“While I do not know the full extent as to what goes into a physician’s brew, I can assure that that salve is not what made your wound heal so fast.”

“Why do you say that?”

“That salve was nothing more than a standard antiseptic. In terms of your quick recovery, I believe that was due to the hands of the one who dressed your wound.”

The squire’s eyes widened. He looked downward, and as the young man stepped back for a moment, Yukimasa smiled. The squire had grown quiet.

For a moment, there was silence. Yukimasa did not move from his spot, instead choosing to cross his arms as he waited. It would not be long before the squire spoke again.

“Just what the hell is she?” His voice came out like a whisper and his eyes turned up towards his father, still as wide as when he had looked down the first time.

Yukimasa held a snort. Miyuki was still the same boy that he remembered all those years ago. The knight opened his mouth; however, before a word could come from his lips, there was a knock on the door.

The knight was quick to answer, and he opened the door revealing a young man. Yukimasa’s eyes scrunched; he knew this messenger.

“You’re Aki, right?”

“That is correct, milord. Her majesty has requested that she speak with you immediately.”

“Where is her highness now?”

“She is waiting in room 9-2.”

“I’ll be right there.” The knight began to place his shoes back onto his feet before he said, “Miyuki, get your shoes on. You’re coming too.”

“What? Why?”

“This is urgent. Now hurry up and get your shoes on.”

The young man was quick to let out an exasperated gasp; however, it was not long before he had his shoes back onto his feet. The messenger had already left, and the young man was quick to follow his father as the knight said, “Let’s go.”

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Room 9-2**

“Thank you for coming.”

The shutter doors closed behind them, and as the empress rose from her seat, both the knight and the squire bowed their heads deeply. The empress moved closer to the knight, but he did not move until the empress had managed to grab one of the knight’s hands.

“You may rise.”

The knight stood his body straight, and as the man stared at his liege, the empress let out a small smile before covering his hand with her other one. The squire remained completely still; his eyes were closed, and it is likely that he would’ve stayed that way for hours, had a younger voice not chimed in.

“Miyuki?”

The squire raised his head, and the princess was quick to his side as she asked, “Miyuki, you’re alright? How’s the wound?”

“Much better, thank you. The salve really helped.”

The princess’s face broke into a soft smile and she said, “Thank goodness. Sawa made some tea for us. Would you care for a cup?”

“Tea sounds lovely right about now.”

The two moved towards the center table, and as the princess began to pour the squire a cup, she nudged a tray of sweet buns towards the young man.

“Did Sawa make these too?”

“No, she had managed to get them from the cooks. Sadly, they’re not warm, but I find sweet buns taste just as good cold.” She passed the cup to the squire, and she said, “Your tea’s ready.”

“Thank you.” The young man grasped the cup, and he closed his eyes as he felt the warmth reach his fingertips. He let out a deep breath, and within a matter of moments, the delicate scent of jasmine tickled the tip of his nose. He took a sip of the liquid, and as the warmth trickled down his throat, he let out another breath of air as it spread throughout his chest.

He opened his eyes and helped himself to a sweet bun. The dough was chewy, and as the squire let the treat rest in his mouth for a little while, he couldn’t tell which he liked more: the creaminess of the bread or the sweet tang of the honey that followed. He took another sip of the jasmine tea, and the squire smiled as he sighed once again.

“Tastes good, right?” The princess smiled at him and, as he gazed at her, he realized that she held the same dishes placed in front of her.

He said, “It’s not bad.”

The princess released a small giggle, and it was not long before the empress and the knight sat at their seats. The princess rose up and passed each of them a cup of tea, and it was not long before they had also partaken in the sweet buns. She sat back down again, and after a moment of silence, the empress was the first to speak.

“Ser Sagara, was it necessary to bring your son here?”

“The more he knows now, the less I have to fill in for him later. I can assure you that he is of a fine character, though his temper leaves much to be desired.”

“Hey!”

“My point exactly. If he is to assist me effectively, I believe he needs to know what you have to say.”

The empress nodded, and she said, “Very well.” She turned her head towards the squire as she continued,” Young man.”

“Yes, your grace?”

“It goes without saying that none of the information being shared tonight is to be released from this room. You are not to speak of this to anyone, save those of us here. Do you understand?”

The squire nodded his head.

“Good. Izumiko, the same goes for you as well. Am I clear?”

“Yes, mother.”

“That’s good.” The empress’s head turned back towards the entirety of the table. She let out a small cough before she spoke once more. “It has become apparently clear that there is a mole within our midst, though we can only guess as to how many of them they are and how deeply they have managed to infiltrate our ranks. I’ve sent word to Madame Hitomi, though I’m not sure when she will be arriving.”

The former emperor smiled as he said, “Oh, so that old bat is still kicking, is she?”

“Business has been keeping her busy. That said, she doesn’t move as well as she used to.”

An older voice spoke out, “Speak for yourself!”

The former emperor let out a chuckle. “Speak of the devil.”

The doors shuttered open to reveal an elderly woman with golden copper skin. One of her legs was raised, poised to strike; however, as she gazed into the room, she was quick to drop her leg to the floor. She fixed her appearance, shifting her kimono to what the princess assumed was a more comfortable position. She was taller than most women her age, and as the woman began to walk into the room, she got down onto her hands and knees and bowed before the royal family.

She said, “Forgive me for my outburst. I let myself get a little carried away back there.”

The empress bade the woman to stand before she said, “Apology accepted.”

“You’re looking as lively as ever I see.” The former emperor motioned his hand towards the princess, and within a matter of moments, the princess returned to the former emperor with another cup of tea and a plate.

She laid the two items onto the table next to her grandfather, and she bowed as she asked, “Is there anything else that you need, grandfather?”

“Yes dear, would you please be so kind as to place some sweet buns onto this woman’s plate?”

“Of course, grandfather.” She was quick with her task, and as soon as she was finished, it suddenly came to the princess’s attention that she was being watched. She turned to the elderly woman and she found that Madame Hitomi’s face was cracked into a wide smile. The princess fought the urge to squirm, but she was still slow to ask, “Is there something I can help you with?”

“You’ve gotten so big since I last saw you.” The madam placed a sweet-bun into her mouth, and as she took a sip from her tea, the madam hummed as she said, “Delicious.”

One of the princess’s eyebrows raised up and the young lady asked, “You and I have met sometime before?”

 “Oh yes.” She lifted a hand up to her sides and pointed towards the middle of her stomach before she continued, “I’ve known you since you were this big. You were quite the adorable little toddler.”

The princess’s face heated up, but before she could speak, the former emperor let out a cough before he said, “Izumiko, why don’t you go ahead and sit down? I think it is high time that we got this conversation started.”

“Oh. Okay.” The princess’s face went down towards the floor, and it was not long before she headed towards her seat. She folded her legs underneath the table, and it is likely that she would have been absorbed in her own thoughts, had she not heard the voice of a young man calling.

“Princess?” The squire raised his hand up to her; however, before it could reach her shoulder, he stopped himself and lowered his hand back to his side.

The princess’s eyes fluttered with recognition, and it was not long before she said, “Hmm?”

“Are you all right?” The squire took another sip from his tea, and when he turned to face her again, he was greeted by a small smile.

She said, “Yes. Everything’s fine.”

“What were you guys talking about?”

“Just the past. Nothing too special.” Her hands went to her tea cup, and just like that, she was silent once more.

The paige stared at her, and he let out an inaudible huff as his mind kept drawing a blank. Her ears were normally shaped, and when he looked at her hands, he saw no traces of anything alien there either. In all outward appearances, she looked just like any other normal girl.

So then, he thought to himself, just what is she? He leaned in closer; however, before he could take a closer look, the empress began to speak.

“I’m glad to see everyone could make it.” The empress turned her head towards the princess and said, “Izumiko,”.

The princess lifted her head to the empress. “Hmm?”

The empress raised her hand towards the elderly woman as she continued, “This is Madame Hitomi. She works as the head spy-master here at the palace.”

The princess turned her head towards the elderly woman. The madam dipped her head in a small bow, and she smiled as she said, “Nice to make your acquaintance. I also run some of the world’s finest inns and bath-houses.”

The squire’s face turned slightly at the news and he asked, “Oh really? Which ones?”

The woman stood up and pointed towards an area on the legs of her kimono. The princess and the paige stared at the image as it showed an image that neither had seen before.

The image revealed a scene located near a body of water, and lining the surface of the water, there stood a grove of trees that neither the princess nor the paige recognized. That said, it was not the trees that which caught their attention, but rather, the colorful birds that seemed to fly up along the cloth. Their beaks were in the shape of long arrowheads and were as black as charcoal, and their wings shone with a combination of beautiful shades of ebony white and light turquoise colors.

Out of the two of them, it was the princess who spoke first, “What is all of this?”

The old woman responded, “This is a pretty common scene in Keves de Kasugoka[1].” She spoke some more sentences in a foreign tongue; however, upon seeing the blank expressions on the children’s faces, the old woman let out a cough before she said, “Oh, my apologies. That’s a bad habit of mine.”

Both the princess and the squire shook their heads, and the princess said, “There’s no need to apologize! I just wasn’t expecting you to talk so fast.”

The madam’s eyebrows raised up in acknowledgement. She spoke again, this time slower and as each syllable escaped the woman’s lips, the words became clear in the princess’s mind, “Pukraet kala-saeat Tieso den Bili de Pegotie ya Kasugokale[2]?”

“Yiet.[3]” the princess raised her hand up to the back of her head as she continued, “Mr. Abian has taught me some of your Tieso[4]; however, I doubt I would be able to hold an in-depth discussion.”

“Well, just keep practicing and you’ll get there in no time.” The old woman turned her head towards the squire, “What about you, young man? Can you speak the Tieso?”

The squire shook his head, “Just a couple of words. That said, my knowledge on The Children of Sun and Sea is primarily focused on their history and culture.”

“A squire and a scholar?” The woman placed her hands together before she said, “How wonderful.”

The princess said, “You never explained what that embroidery was.”

The madam answered, “Oh yes. In your tongue, the trees are known as mangroves, and as for the birds, they are called kingfishers. I always keep an image of one of these birds located within each of my inns, so if you see one of these guys at the inn that you’re staying in, it’s probably one of mine. That said, I also use a fox from time to time.”

The princess’s eyes widened, and she turned to the squire, “Miyuki, there was a stone fox at the hut where we stayed! Is that how you knew it was a safehouse?”

“No. I just remembered passing by the hut when Yukimasa took out me out on one of his patrols. If anything, the fox was new.” He took a sip out of his cup, and his mouth frowned when he realized that the last of his tea was gone. He finished the last of his sweet-bun, and if he had been paying more attention, he would’ve heard Madame Hitomi as she let out the following words under her breath.

 “Oh, so that’s where he went.”

The empress let out a cough, and it was not long before she said, “Can we please get back to business?”

The room went silent, and for a moment, the empress smiled as she said, “Thank you.” She took in a small breath of air and continued, “Ladies, gentlemen, I’m not going to mince words with this. We have a gaping hole in our security. This latest assassination attempt has proven that there is a mole within our midst, and judging from the scale of this attack, we do not know how many of them there are or where they came from.”

Her eyes went down to the table for a moment, and after releasing an audible breath, she lifted her head back towards the group as she continued, “We know far too little about this enemy, and I have called you all here to figure out what it is that we do know.” The empress turned her head towards the knight and she spoke again, “Ser Sagara,”

The knight bowed his head slightly before he said, “Yes, your majesty?”

“What information could you gather from the men who attacked us?”

The knight lifted a hand to his head as he said, “Unfortunately, we were unable to take any of the men alive. Shortly after capturing them, each of the men swallowed one of these.”

The knight rifled through his pockets, and when he placed his hands to the table, he opened his palm to reveal a sewing needle about the size of the princess’s pinky finger. The needle was black and caked with rusted blood, and as the princess continued to stare at the grisly object, her face blanched. Her hands rushed to her throat, and, for a moment, she struggled to breathe. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from the scene.

For a few seconds, there was silence. That said, it was not long before she felt the touch of a hand on one of her shoulders. A young man’s voice called out to her, “Princess, you can open your eyes now.”

The princess opened her eyes, and the squire’s hand fell from her shoulder. He added, “Yukimasa put away the needle.”

The young man’s face was a little pale, and his breathing was a little fast; however, he turned his head to face the table once more. The princess let out a small smile, and she wondered as to why it was that she could draw comfort knowing that someone else was just as scared as she was. She turned to face the table again, but it was not long before she said, “Miyuki…”

The squire said, “Hmm?” He turned to face her once more before he added, “What’s up?”

The princess said, “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” He turned his head back to the table again, and it was not long before the silence was interrupted once more.

The empress took in a breath of air. She exhaled as she said, “So, you were unable to get any information from these men, Yukimasa?”

The knight said, “Not quite. While we were unable to interrogate any of them, we were able to get some information based off what they left behind. The men who ambushed your grace had little in terms of documentation or anything resembling personal effects; however, the weapons with which they carried were distinct.”

“Distinct?”

“Yes, of the weapons we were able to uncover, we discovered a bow, a crossbow, fifteen arrows, at least thirty bolts, and three daggers. The crossbow is standard Adjacentian military issue. Same with the bolts and the daggers.”

The former emperor’s face turned a fiery red, and he said, “Those damn Adjacentians! So, they mean to start a war with us, then?” His face smiled, “Fine. Let them come. They will feel the might of Kami no Yukarikago!”

“Lord Takaeyomi!” The empress raised her hand out to the table. Her breathing slowed, and it was not long before she spoke again, “Now is not the time to rush to conclusions. We have received reports of a splinter group within the Adjacentian military for the past several months. They are mostly consisted of Adjacentian nationalists, though the Adjacentian public mostly refer to them as the Army of the Deliverance.”

The former emperor let out a large breath of air before he said, “What are the Adjacentian royal family’s opinion about this?”. The princess didn’t know as to when the former emperor had managed to rise from his seat; however, upon the utterance of these words, she could’ve sworn that she saw her grandfather deflate as he gradually sank back into his seat.

“I’m not entirely sure. Whenever I try to speak with them, they refuse to respond to any of the messengers I send them, and from what I have been told, our ambassadors there haven’t been having much luck in contacting them either. That said, there is some good news.”

“Good news?”

“One of their princes will be coming to the capital to serve as an ambassador soon, so that means there is still some way to maintain peace between us and the Adjacentians. In the meantime, I’ve ordered our embassy there to be on their toes.” The empress turned her head towards the princess and she said, “Izumiko, you and I will be there to meet him when he arrives.”

“But, Mother, I’m not going to be staying at the capital. I live at Tamakura Castle.”

“And I believe your father wrote you a letter saying you won’t be living there anymore.” The empress’s eyes turned cold, and in that brief instance, the empress seemed to be more weasel than woman in the princess’s eyes. “Your father and I both agreed that this is the best step towards the empire’s successful future. As soon as you have arrived at Tamakura Castle, you are to pack your things and travel back to the capital.”

The princess’s voice came out as a strangled gasp, “But, Mother, I-“

“I will be hearing no ‘but’ ‘s out of you, young lady.” The empress took a sip out of her tea before she continued, “You are to live here in the castle. Is that clear?”

“Yes, ma’am.” The princess lowered her head to face the table, and the squire watched as the young lady seemed to wilt before his eyes. The squire moved himself closer to the princess. He moved to say something, but all the words that came from his mouth were quickly covered by the tempered anger resting in the former emperor’s voice.

He said, “Now, hold on a minute.”

The empress said, “What is it, Lord Takaeyomi?”

“You mean to tell me that you intend to make Izumiko stay in the palace?” The former emperor’s fists became clenched, and with each syllable that passed, he rose higher and higher out of his seat.

“Yes, what about it?” The empress put her cup down, and she laid eyes upon the older man.

The silent challenge made the air tense, and with each second that passed, the squire felt as each of the hairs on Miyuki’s arms stood on end. He swallowed a breath of air, and after a few painful seconds, the silence was broken by the sound of the former emperor’s palm slapping a table.

“That’s dangerous! We know there is a mole, probably a multitude of moles, hidden throughout the castle. The palace’s defenses could be vulnerable to any type of attack, and you think, out of all the times, that now is a good time to have her live in the capital! Have you lost your mind?”

Yukimasa said, “She was going to have to go through this someday-“

The former emperor interrupted, “No! I won’t have my granddaughter thrown in with the wolves!”

The empress lifted her hand, and after a minute, all was still once more. She said, “Lord Takaeyomi, I wouldn’t have done this if I felt I had any other choice.” She took in a breath of air before she continued, “We are in a delicate position with all of the other nations right now. It is important that the empire continue to look strong, not just for the other nations but for the people as well. If Kami no Yukarikago is to prosper, the world needs to see her now.”

The former emperor nodded.

The empress turned her head towards her daughter, “Izumiko.”

The princess lifted her head and she said, “Yes?”

“I know this isn’t what you wanted, but I promise you that I will do everything I can to keep you safe. Okay?”

The princess said, “What about my friends?”

The empress said, “I’m afraid you are going to have to leave them all behind. That said, I’m sure you’ll be able to make a whole bunch of new friends. There is plenty to do here in the castle.”

“Will I get to see you more often?”

The empress took in a breath before she answered, “I can’t guarantee that. There are plenty of times when work has to take me away from the palace for a few days;” she exhaled, “however, I will come to see you as often as I am able.” The empress flashed her daughter a warm smile before she said, “All right?”

The princess smiled and nodded.

“Good.” The empress rose from her seat and turned, motioning for Madame Hitomi.

The old woman said, “How can I serve your grace?”

“I want you to sweep through the palace and find the moles. Given how well one of them was able to imitate my handwriting and my signature, I would recommend searching through the scribes first.”

The madam bowed and said, “As your ladyship commands.”

“Yukimasa.”

“Yes, my lady?”

“I am leaving you in charge of beefing the palace’s defenses with Ser Oshiro.”

“As you command.”

 One by one, those within room 9-2 began to rise from their seats and, it was not long before everyone was standing.

The empress spoke once more, “As I stated earlier, all information that was shared here is not to leave this room. Watch who you trust and keep your eyes open.”

The adults nodded, and after a moment of silence, the empress said, “Dismissed.”

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes/ Translation (This is a language I made up; It's not based on one particular language, but it's not gibberish either.)

[1] Salt-Water’s Forests = Mangrove Swamps

[2] You understand the Language of the Children of the Sun and Sea?

[3] Yes.

[4] Language


	10. Chapters 23-27

**Chapter Twenty-Three: A Question**

“So, what happens now?”

The former emperor stretched his arms and said, “Hmm?”

The princess repeated, “What do we do now?”

The older gentleman walked down the hallway, and, as soon as he reached the door leading to his room, he stopped and turned towards the young lady. “Once we get back home, I will have to perform a security sweep throughout Tamakura Castle. Until we know how deeply they’ve managed to infiltrate our ranks, there isn’t a single place free of suspicion.”

The princess asked, “Is there something I should be doing?”

“Nothing comes to mind for now. It seems we’ve been given a bit of an opportunity.”

The princess asked, “An opportunity?”

The former emperor continued, “Yes, it will take time before these spies can strike again. In the meantime, I recommend you take the time to rest and prepare for the battles yet to come. Sound good?”

The princess nodded.

“Excellent.” And with those words, he turned his body towards the door and headed inside his room. The old man yawned as he said, “Good night, Izumiko.”

“Good night, grandfather. Sleep well.

The former emperor let out a grunt and closed the door behind him.

**Chapter Twenty-Four: A Wake-Up Call**

Time passed, and as the first rays of sunlight streamed into the princess’s eyes, she let out a groan. She buried her face into her pillow, but before she could get herself back asleep, the sound of knocking jarred at her ears.

“Princess?”

She let out a groan, “Who is it?”

“You know full well who it is! It’s time for you to wake up!” The door slammed open, and it was not long before the voice yelled, “Breakfast is ready!”

A hand shook her shoulder, and as the princess began to rise from her bed, her head moved towards the source of the sound. Her eyes felt heavy, but it was not long before she recognized the young woman in front of he

“Haruna?”

The young lady smiled, “Morning, sleepyhead. Breakfast is ready.”

“Can’t breakfast wait?” And with those words, she closed her eyes and moved her head back towards the pillow once more. She pulled the covers over her body, and she let out a yawn before she said, “Wake me up in five minutes.”

The princess shifted into a more comfortable position, but it was not long before a cold breeze forced her to wake up once more. She reached her hand down and paused. Her covers were gone. She rose from her bed and said, “Really?”

The handmaid smiled, “You don’t want your breakfast to get cold, my lady.” And with those words, she folded the covers and made her way towards the closet. After pulling two kimonos off from the clothing wracks, she folded the garments over one of her arms and presented them to the princess, who was quick to grab her spectacles.

The first kimono was yellow and depicted the days of early spring. Embroidered along the sides were the images of dandelions in bloom, though as the princess gazed closer, she could find patches of tiny blue, purple and red flowers too. These flowers coated the whole of the garment, and as the princess’s eyes continued to examine the fabric, her eyes caught on to the images of various insects. The bees were industrious, and she marveled as they seemed to move from one flower to the next depending on how she moved the cloth. The butterflies glided with ease, and the princess was shocked to find a wasp hidden amongst all the excitement.

The second kimono was blue and told of a shrine’s quiet morning atop a mountain. In one corner, the dawn sun came into view colored the embroidered clouds in shades of purple and lighter hues. From across the shrine, the sea shone like a mirror peering out towards some unknown horizon. Her eyes moved along the fabric, and as she ran her hands along the beautifully embroidered shrine gates, the embroidered wood seemed to come to life, filling her with strength. She looked towards the bottom edges of the kimono, and it was at this point that she found the article’s best-selling-point: the hydrangeas. The blue and purple flowers filled the bottom of the kimono, completing the piece, and as the princess continued to stare, she marveled as the garment showed the effects of a small breeze brushing along the petals and stems.

The handmaid said, “Why do you always stare so intently at the kimonos, my lady? I figured you’ve worn them so often you wouldn’t need to look long to pick the one that you want.”

“It’s not that.” The princess set her spectacles onto the night stand once more, “I’m just amazed at the sheer amount of detail that gets placed into these. They’re remarkable.”

“Well, Ayako is one of the best seamstresses in the world. So, would your grace like to wear the yellow one or the blue one?”

“Yellow, thank you.” The princess moved off the bed, and it was not long before she stood up. She yawned and let her hair down.

“Why are you dressed like that?”

The princess asked, “Dressed like what?”

The handmaid asked, “You aren’t in your pajamas. What happened?”

“I had a long day yesterday. Would you help me with my hair?” She sat herself in front of the mirror, and she moved for her brush.

Haruna grabbed the brush first, “Of course.” She proceeded to comb the princess’s hair, and as the hand-maid gently ran her fingers through the brown strands, the princess closed her eyes and let out a small hum.

“I’m going to miss this.”

“Hmm? What was that, princess?”

“Nothing. Please continue.”

The two stayed like this for a while, and after thirty minutes, the princess’s hair was free of all knots and being put back into braids. Haruna said, “How do you keep your hair so long?”

The princess smiled, but before she could speak, Haruna said, “You’re right. Stupid question.”

After fifteen minutes, Haruna finished braiding the last of Izumiko’s hair. She ran a final check to make sure that the braids were even, and upon confirming her results, she let out a sigh. Haruna ran her hands along the princess’s scalp, and with an exhale, her chin found its way on the top of the princess’s head. The handmaid asked, “What happened yesterday?”

The princess hesitated for a moment, but as Haruna got closer, she answered, “It’s a long story.”

The handmaid wrapped her arms loosely around the princess’s neck, and Haruna closed her eyes before she said, “If you ever want to talk about it, I promise I’ll listen.”

“Thank you.” And with those words, the princess placed her hand up and tapped one of Haruna’s arms. She rose from her seat, and she proceeded to stretch. She smiled. “Let’s get dressed.”

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Some News**

“Good morning, grandfather.”

“Ah. Good morning, Izumiko.” He pointed at a table and motioned the princess to sit down. She quickly obliged him, sitting at the table next to him. After stretching her arms, she let out a small yawn before settling herself down. The former emperor asked, “Did you sleep well?”

The princess lifted her chopsticks, and she proceeded to dig into the fried egg on one of her plates. The yolk burst, and the princess allowed for its delicious insides to slowly ooze out onto the vegetables below. Her mouth watered, but before she could take a bite, the sound of snapping fingers caught her attention. Oops.

The former emperor’s hand returned to his side, and the princess felt her nerves go on edge as she recognized the ‘You didn’t answer me’ glare. His nose twitched, and his mouth into an ominous smile before he asked, “Are you with me now?”

The princess’s eyes widened, and she felt her stomach become heavy. Her voice was small, “I’m sorry. What did you say, grandfather?”

“I asked if you slept well.”

“I slept as well as you would expect. I kept having this weird dream though.”

His tone became lighter, “Oh? What about?”

The princess shrugged her shoulders and said, “That’s the thing; I can’t remember. Most of the images were in flashes, but they were all so vivid.” She yawned once more, “I barely slept a wink.”

“Well, that’s too bad. Do you have any plans for today?”

“I was hoping to spend some time with Haruna and Ayumi after their shifts were over. Why? Did you have something in mind?”

“We’re expected to receive The Silver Scarves this afternoon.”

“The Silver Scarves?”

“They’re an acting troupe. From what I’ve heard, they’re quite famous.”

“I see. What are they going to play?”

“Your mother didn’t state what they would be performing; however, I figured you would enjoy the distraction. Nothing like a play to keep your mind off things.”

“Sounds like fun.” The princess looked around the room as she said, “Speaking of, where is Mother?”

“I’m afraid she had a council meeting to attend to, so she had to leave early. I’m sure we’ll see her again soon.”

The princess let out a sigh, “I hope so.” And with those words, she returned to her breakfast once again.

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Girl Talk**

“So, tell us what happened with Yohei.” Haruna rested her chin beneath her hand and let out a smile to her fellow handmaid.

Ayumi’s cheeks turned red, and she stuttered a laugh.

The princess asked, “What happened?”

She shook her head, “He was such a dork.”

“What happened?”

“After our shifts were over, I went to meet him at the spot we agreed on, right?”

The two girls nodded.

“Well, I was able to get out early, so I went to the meeting place and I caught him posing to himself in front of one of the mirrors.”

“Oh no.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he was rehearsing something. He flipped out as soon as he learned I was watching him.”

“And then what happened?”

“We went to try out all of the events. He kept saying he would win me a prize, but he couldn’t aim to save his life. He just kept looking at me and saying, ‘Watch this!’. He did win a bunch of consolation prizes though; mostly they were just coupons.”

“Oh. That’s so sad.”

“What happened next?”

“After that, we went to get something to eat. All the more famous food vendors were booked to the gills, so we just shared a bunch savory dango instead.”

“Ooh! Was it run by a guy named Mr. Noko?”, chimed the princess.

“Never heard of him. I take it he sold dango too?”

“Uh hmm. He made a bunch of savory dango for Miyuki and I.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about that!”, exclaimed Haruna.

Ayumi said, “Can’t I finish my story first?”

Haruna replied, “Oh, yes. Of course.” She leaned in closer and said, “Tell me more.”

“After we were done with dinner, he gave me this.” She lifted a chain up from around her neck and showed it to the girls.

The chain was made of a simple string; however, the true focus lied in the pendent attached to it. The pendent was small and it was made from silver. Shaped like the sun, it lacked gemstones or fancy writing; however, the princess could tell that it was filled with a lot of heart.

The princess said, “Aw. What a cute little pendent!”

“That’s wonderful.”

Ayumi continued, “He said that he found this, and he thought of me, so he just knew he had to get it.”

Haruna said, “Oh, that’s so romantic. I wish someone would do that for me someday.”

“So, then, we walked back to the castle. He escorted me back to the women’s quarters, then…” Her face began to blush.

Haruna said, “Ooh! Ooh! Did he kiss you?”

Ayumi’s face turned a deeper shade of red.

“You did!” Haruna scooted in closer, “So, how was it?”

For a moment, she hesitated. Ayumi’s voice was small as she said, “We missed the first time.”

Haruna burst into laughter. She rolled on the cherry petals surrounding them before she cackled, “How could you two miss!”

“It was our first kiss, all right! Neither one of us had ever done it before!”

The princess asked, “So, once you two connected, how was it?”

The handmaid put a hand up to her lips and said, “Not bad.”

“Nice!”

The princess said, “I’m glad you had a nice date, so do you think you will be going out with him again?”

“We’re planning on doing something in a few weeks, but for now, you guys will just have wait and see.”

The handmaid whined, “Aww…”

“Well, enough about my love life! So, Haruna, were you able to swing a date to the festival?”

“I managed to make Miyuki come to the festival with me.”

“Ser Sagara’s son?”

“Yeah, him, but just as the date was getting started, he ditched me. It was so unfair!”

The princess said, “I guess those things can happen. Did you get the shopping that you wanted done?”

“Everything was so expensive at the fair. That said, I was able to get a few great deals on some delightfully scented candles. The shop-keep there was so nice. She even helped me with the selection and everything.”

“That sounds nice.”

Ayumi asked, “So, princess, what happened with you and your mother?”

The princess hesitated for a moment, but after taking in a breath, she recounted the tale of yesterday’s events. The handmaids listened intently, hanging on to every word she spoke. Their faces shifted from confusion to amusement with the passing of a sentence. The princess paused for a moment, and when both girls demanded she continue, she told them of the attack that followed last. Their eyes widened, and it was Haruna that spoke first.

“You what?! Who attacked you?”

The princess described the man shrouded in black shadow, though she admitted that she couldn’t see much in that haze. She spoke of the squire’s heroics, but upon mentioning the squire’s wound, she was interrupted once more.

Ayumi asked, “Was the wound bad?”

“He was bleeding for a good bit; however, after I bandaged his wounds and applied some anti-septic, he said he was feeling better. From what I’ve been told, he’s just sore now.”

Both girls let out a sigh, “That’s a relief.”

Shortly afterwards, the princess told the fate of the bodyguard the empress had assigned to watch her before she explained that her mother was attacked too. Her voice got smaller; however, before she could mention the possible spies, she stopped. A hand reached for her shoulder, and out of the two ladies, it was Ayumi who spoke first.

“You must have been so scared.”

The other handmaid added, “Well, the good news is that, once we’re back in Tamakura Castle, that won’t happen ever again.”

“I’m just glad Miyuki was there to escort you. Otherwise, who knows what could have happened.”

The three young ladies were quick to move on towards lighter subjects, and it was not long before the princess added in, “I’ve been told a theater troupe is going to be performing at the castle in roughly an hour or so. Grandfather never said what they were playing though.”

“That’s odd. Did his majesty state what the troupe was called?”

“He said they called themselves ‘The Silver Scarves’.”

Haruna said, “Wait, The Silver Scarves?”

The princess nodded, “Yes.”

“As in ‘The Silver Scarves’?”

The princess answered, “I believe so.”

“Princess, they are one of the greatest theater troupes in the land. How was your mother able to get them on such short notice?”

“Truth be told, Haruna, I have no idea. I just found out about it this morning. Are they really that good?”

“If the rumors are to be believed, then absolutely. One time, when the head producer was just a young actor, he nearly suffocated to death after the audience smothered him with flowers and other gifts.”

The princess said, “Wow, and does he still act now?”

“Now and again, though he mostly keeps to the sidelines these days.” Haruna let out a breath, “Such a waste.”

Ayumi took a sip of her tea and grabbed one of the sweet-buns from atop the table. “Well, we’ll be able to judge soon enough. Princess, would you like another cup of tea?”

The princess nodded, “Yes please.”

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Stage is Set**

The hour passed, and the time of the performance was now at hand. The sun hung low in the afternoon sky, illuminating the stage in a warm yellow light. The princess and the paige sat at their respective seats. The square theatre was packed as the various noblemen and noble ladies flooded the palace’s first theater hall, taking seats wherever they could find one.

The princess squirmed. Why did there have to be so many people here? Thankfully, the royal family’s area was secluded, the paper screen shielding her from any wandering eyes.

Izumiko turned towards her mother sitting next to her. Her pose was solid, bearing with it the respect and training fit for her station. She took in a breath and turned towards the princess, “Is something wrong, Izumiko?”

“Why are there so many people here?”

“The Silver Scarves are world-class performers. I don’t think anybody would have wanted to miss this. Besides, you are going to be a ruler of this nation one day. You need to get used to crowds.”

The princess gulped as she said, “Okay.”

The outside buzzed with the sounds of life, but with each whisper, she felt her stomach get heavier with nerves.

“Psst. Hey, scoot over.”

“Back away, peasant!”

“Hey, stop shoving me!”

“Psst. Hey, you mind maybe moving back a bit? I’m feeling a bit cramped in here.”

“Hey, you big oaf! I can’t see!”

The noise continued until, at long last, they were interrupted by the banging of drums. The audience settled themselves down and held their breaths in anticipation.

A young man stood atop of the theater, and after releasing a small cough, he introduced himself.

“Greetings, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Hodaka Murakami. I serve as director and head producer here at The Silver Scarves. Thank you all so much for coming and inviting us here. Today, we will be performing for you ‘The Tragic Tale of Emperor Shin and The Princess Deity.’” The man stepped off the stage and bowed before he spoke once more, “Now, let us begin.”


	11. Chapters 28-33

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: A Voice in the Fog**

The drums were soft, and it was not long before the subtle “bum bum bum bum” echoed throughout the palace hall. Following them, an ancient and almost guttural hum reverberated throughout the room. The palace walls resonated with the sound, and as the princess continued to stare at the ebb and sway of the wood around her, she soon found a grey fog building around the stage. The fog trickled down towards the floor, creeping its way into every corner that it could find. It soon swallowed the audience, and the princess watched as their figures slowly distorted before completely fading away.

“Mother, what’s going on?” The princess reached for the empress’s hand; however, as Izumiko turned towards her mother, she was shocked to find the empress was gone. “Mother?”

No answer.

The princess stood up from her seat. Surely, her mother couldn’t have disappeared, could she? The princess called out louder, “Mother?”

No answer.

The princess moved her hands towards her mouth, but, before she could speak, the empress grabbed her by the hand and shushed her. “Sit down, Izumiko.”

The princess shook her head, “Mother, I-“. The princess followed the hand towards the floor and said, “Mother, I can’t see you. What’s going on?”

“You’re fine. Just concentrate on the show.”

“There’s too much fog. I can’t see a thing.”

“Can you hear this?”

Snap! Snap!

The princess nodded, “I can hear that.”

“Focus in that direction. For now, keep your voice down.”

“Is this normal?”

“Shush! No more talking. The show’s about to start.”

The narrator’s voice was clear, like the beacon on top of a lighthouse; however, as the princess scanned the room for the man, she growled as she could not find the source of the sound. He said, “Once, in the days when man spoke with the divine, the land we know as Yukari no Go consisted of much smaller city-states. Each one fought for dominance, spreading their influence as far as they could reach. War spread through the land like wildfire, and the sparks of battle fanned the flame for even further conflict.”

For a moment, there was a pause. The princess turned her head throughout the room. Oh no, she thought to herself, not the fog again. The narrator spoke once more, “Today, our story takes us towards one of the littler lands. The hands and the foundations of the empire. An anxious prince has business within the Emerald Fields.”

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: A Request**

The fog gave way, and the princess’s eyes widened as she soon found herself surrounded by rice patties stretching as far as the eye could see. The rain fell down and hit her clothes in a stream of steady showers, and it was not long before the princess’s seat started to sink into the ground. The princess moved to stand up, but upon feeling her mother’s firm hand, she stopped.

The princess said, “Please let me go, Mother. My clothes will get soaked at this rate.”

“It won’t work, Izumiko. Unfortunately, no matter how much you may try, it’s impossible to interact with the stage completely. You’re just going to have to bear this. Now, sit still and stay silent.”

A spark of lightning crackled in the distance, and the sound of the thunder boomed, sending shockwaves throughout the room. The drums beat slower.

As the princess twirled her hair, she was stunned as she soon found her seat move towards the entrance of a palace she did not recognize. The hill that it sat on was small; however, as the princess gazed at the structure, she found that, for its time, the fortifications would serve their purpose.

Before she could examine further, a man riding a horse trotted past the area where she stood, stopping before he reached the main gate. The man’s black cowl made it so that the princess couldn’t see his face, and, within a matter of moments, he turned his head from side to side before placing his horse in the stable.

The princess’s chair followed him, and after going through a bizarre set of hallways and corridors, the man stopped. He took off his cowl, and he lowered his hat. The princess looked to her side, and she was quick to make use of the towel that was presented to her, drying her hair with increased vigor.

The lights of the palace showed the man to be in his early twenties. His hair was glossy and tied in the manner the princess had only seen in illustration books. The man bowed at the door in front of him, and, at last, he spoke.

“King Kyou, I have come as you requested.”

A man’s voice popped through the other side of the door. “Ah, Jirou, come on in.”

The door slid open, and the king stood at the divide with arms wide open. The two brothers embraced one another, and it was not long before the king spoke once more, “It is good to see you again.”

The prince responded, “You’ve gotten thin.”

“Was it that obvious?”

The prince nodded, “Your letter said it was urgent. What’s wrong?”

The king sighed, “I have some bad news.”

“What’s happened?”

“I’m afraid the condition of my health has been declining faster than the doctors had anticipated. I fear I don’t have much time left.”

For a moment, there was a pause. He shook his head and said, “You’re going to get through this.”

“Brother, I-“

The prince interrupted, “No! Those doctors just haven’t tried hard enough! Maybe there’s some new treatment we haven’t heard of. You’ve got to keep fighting.”

The emperor said, “The doctors have done the best that they can.”

“Then get new doctors.”

The emperor shook his head, “The doctors are not the ones at fault here. This is just how things have progressed.”

“You can’t just give up! There are people out there who need you!” The prince’s breath was shaky, and his eyes brimmed with tears. “You have to get through this. Please.”

“Jirou, just doing this is pushing my limit.”

“Then you should be lying in bed-“

The king interrupted, “No. I wanted to do this, even if just this once.” His feet staggered, but before he could fall on the floor, the prince caught him and set him gently onto the floor. After a moment of catching his breath, the king said, “I need your help.”

“What with?”

“When I die,”

“Kyou, don’t talk like that-“

The king’s voice was firm, “Jirou, I need you to listen to me.” He inhaled before he spoke once more, “When I die, I would like for you to take over and to serve as King Regent. My son,” he wheezed, “-he’s much too young to take the crown. He’s not ready.”

“Well, he is only two after all.” The prince asked, “Why not let one of your advisors take on the position? I doubt I’m the only person you considered.”

The king chuckled, “I would be lying if I said I haven’t thought about it. That said, my decision remains; You would make a great king.”

The prince sighed, “Maybe. I’ll have to let Riko know. She’s not going to be happy about this.”

The king’s eyes widened, “Oh. Right, the pregnancy. How long until she is due?”

“A little over six months.”

The king let out a snort.

The prince said, “You’re not allowed to die until you see him.”

“How do you know it’s a him?”

“I just know, okay?!”

The king smiled, “That’s wonderful.” He struggled to rise from his seat, but before he could stand the full way, the king was lifted onto the prince’s back. “Wait! Hold on, what are you doing?”

“Carrying you,” the prince said, “What does it look like?”

“Put me down! I-“

The prince interrupted, “You shouldn’t have been walking. Let me get you to your bed so you can get some rest.”

After a short moment, the princess’s chair began to move once more, following the two brothers as they walked down an open hallway. On one side, the walls were gone showing the interior gardens and courtyards. The rain drizzled off the tile roof, making its way towards what the princess could only describe as a stone aqueduct before flowing on. The crackle of thunder sounded off in the distance. The drums beat slowly.

The king spoke, “To think the day would come when you would be carrying me. This is so embarrassing.”

The prince responded, “And you’re not supposed to be walking. You shouldn’t worry so much. You would have done the same for me, wouldn’t you?”

The king sighed, “Thank you.”

The two stopped near a door, and it was at that moment that the king poked his brother on the shoulder. The prince said, “Hmm? Is there something that you need?”

“Can we stop here for a second? You can put me down if you wish.”

The prince nodded and said, “Sure, I guess.”

The door opened to reveal a little boy, his body sprawled out on the soft bed. Sleeping beside him, a young woman cradled the child in her arms. A few strands of hair fell out of her bun, and if her clothes were of any indication, the princess guessed the young lady to be a nurse.

The king smiled, “Poor Atsuko. She must have been tired.”

“Kouki seems to be growing bigger every time I see him. He must keep you busy.”

“Not as busy as you would think. I never seem to be able to get enough time with him these days. Every time I plan to do something with him, work always seems to come and take me away.” The king’s voice cracked, “He won’t even be able to remember me when he grows up.”

The prince sighed, “I’m not entirely sure how to answer that.” He paused for a moment until, at long last, he turned his head towards his brother and said, “Perhaps, you should give him something to remember you by.”

The king nodded, “You’re probably right.” And with those words, he waved his hand and gestured the prince to close the door. He spoke once more, “Look after him for me, won’t you?”

The prince inhaled before he said, “I promise.”

The king closed his eyes and smiled, “Thank you.”

And with those words, the two brothers continued to move down through the hallways. They moved around corners, up a set of stairs, and, had the princess not known any better, she would’ve assumed the two men were lost. Finally, the king spoke, “So, do you have a name picked?”

Prince Jirou responded, “Not quite yet, but one name definitely comes to mind.”

“Oh, which one?”

The prince took in a breath and answered, “Shin.”

**Chapter Thirty: To The Hall of Dolls**

The drums rolled softly, and the princess watched as the two brothers were swallowed in fog. Her seat rose into the air, and her eyes widened as her body phased out of the palace, giving her a bird’s eye view of the building below her feet. Horses and carriages moved back and forth from the palace; each little ant following his or her own routine. With each blink she took, new days seemed to pass by.

It was not long before a series of processions slowly rolled their way in and out of the palace, though she was too high up to tell what sort of occasions these would be. The seasons changed, and every so often, the little black dots at the palace seemed to be a little busier. She wondered how many years had passed, and it was not long before her chair lowered itself back to the ground again. She moved her hand to touch the surface, and she was surprised as to just how unnatural it felt to her. Her gaze shifted towards the garden and interior courtyards, only to find that the area was completely changed. Huh, she thought to herself, a new groundskeeper?

Her chair kept moving through the palace and past the variety of halls and winding passages. It went through the initial gates until, at long last, it sat itself inside of one of the carriages. Like a cat, the chair kneaded the wooden floor, moving its legs back and forth before settling right in. She leaned her head back against the carriage and let out a breath. It wasn’t bad. She knocked her fists against the seats. That said, it would still probably take them a good while before they got any good upholstery.

She looked towards her side, and she was happy to see a window, but no matter how hardly she tried to pull the window, the sucker just wouldn’t open.      She tried again, and she let out a huff. No luck. She let out a sigh and sat herself back down. What exactly was she supposed to see here anyway?

The princess’s legs began to turn numb, and she let out a small gasp as she moved them into a more comfortable position. Pins and needles stretched out all over her toes, and she inhaled as she tried to move her feet in a circle. For a moment, she stayed like this, but after she got the chance to rub her feet, she finally felt her legs return to normal. She exhaled.

It was not long before she heard the scurry of feet begin to swarm the carriage. Orders were short, and her face blanched as they shouted in a language that she did not recognize. She leaned her head out of the door, and she watched as a stocky brown midget, who she assumed was the leader of their group, yelled, “Eeez hup!”

The sound of knees, and every fiber of the princess’s body froze as she could feel the corners of the carriage fidget, until, at long last, they settled down. She stretched her body to see the outer edges of the door, and upon seeing the faces of three men, she hid herself behind the window again. How ridiculous, she thought to herself, they shouldn’t be able to see her. She held her breath. Could they? Her face blanched, and their feet got closer and closer.

Finally, the first person spoke, “Do we really need to go to The Hall of Dolls? It smells weird and the kids there never play any fun games.”

“We’re not going there for a social visit, Shin. Dad just has some business with the oracles.”

The two boys ran into the carriage enthusiastically, and as the elder child helped the younger one get up onto the seat, the young prince said, “Thank you, Kouki.”

The other boy smiled and sat himself onto his seat. “No problem.”

The two boys had managed to sit themselves next to the princess, and as they got closer, she let out a startled peep. She froze; however, she soon found that it was not to her that the children’s attention was focused on, but rather an older gentleman that soon followed them inside.

The years had taken their toll, and the princess smiled as she saw the beginnings of wrinkles stretch across his forehead. Grey hairs checkered his mustache, and there were bags under his eyes, but after seeing that the two boys were settled, the princess saw the young prince had the same smile he had all those years ago. He sat across from them, and his eyes fell upon a set of sticks laid below the children’s feet.

The king said, “I knew you guys would need something to keep yourselves entertained.” He picked up the sticks and passed them to the boys. He said, “There is plenty of space for you guys to play there.” He winked, “Just make sure not to poke any eyes out please.”

The boys nodded, “Yes, Dad.”

“Did you two remember your offerings?”

Each of the two boys pulled a small round object out of his pockets, and within a matter of moments, the boys opened their palms to reveal little figurines made of wood. The king leaned forward and asked, “May I see that, Kouki?”

The little prince beamed, “Of course, Dad.” He handed the piece over to King Jirou, and as the king continued to examine the piece, his legs kicked back and forth.

The king asked, “Why a wasp?”

Kouki answered instantly, “Because wasps are cool!”

King Jirou returned the piece back to his son, and he let out a smile, “Nicely done. You have a way to go, but if you keep working hard like this, you’ll be an expert in no time.”

The elder prince nodded.

Shin said, “Take a look at mine, Dad! Take a look at mine!”

The king said, “Oh. Let’s see what we’ve got here.” He took the object from the younger child’s hand, and he said, “Hmm. Very nice. A fine little mouse.”

“Thank you, Dad.”

And with those words, the king returned the mouse to his son. He said, “You did well. Now, let’s get going.” He waved his hand to the men outside, and within a matter of moments, the carriage was up and moving.

**Chapter Thirty-One: The Gateway**

After what felt like hours, the group finally arrived at the Hall of Dolls. The two boys jumped out of their seats, and the princess placed her hands in front of her face as the two boys rushed towards her window. She braced for impact; however, as the children’s feet met the princess’s body, she felt nothing as the children fazed right through her. The two boys were quick to open the windows, and the two boys cheered, “We’re here! Dad, we’re here!”

The king said, “So we are.”

It was at this point that the princess got to look outside. She took in a breath and her face crinkled as the smell of salt filled her sinuses. She looked outside. What was that, she thought to herself. The water frothed, leaving behind bubbles within the washed-up sand, and the princess squinted as the water moved back and forth like the breath of an ancient animal. The cries of unknown birds echoed in the distance, but before she could look for the source of the sound, her eyes stopped at a gate.

The wooden structure was massive, adding to its already considerable presence. At its base, there were two large stones, and as she looked closer, the pieces reminded her of the legs of a guardian, stalwart and strong. Beneath the gate, there was a bridge; however, as the princess tried to look to see where it goes, she scowled as she saw nothing but fog.

The carriage lowered itself to the ground, and it was not long before the door to the carriage rushed open. An erhu played in the distance, and the drum moved into a more playful beat. The two boys sprinted forward, but just as they were about to run into the water, their father called out to them, “You guys can run into the ocean later! Now come back before your feet get too dirty!”

“But Dad!”

“No ‘but’s. Get back here!”

Shin looked to the water, “But..”

Kouki pulled on to Shin’s arm, “Let’s just get back. Dad said we can play later.”

The younger child looked down, “Okay.”

The king rose from his seat before he got down onto his knees and looked under his box. He opened the doors, and as the king lifted a black jar, he smiled as the princess heard the familiar clink of metal. He stepped out of the carriage, and it was not long before the princess’s chair stretched out its legs and followed him. He gestured towards the two boys and he made his way towards the bridge.

**Chapter Thirty-Two: The Race**

Huh, she thought to herself, so this is the ocean. She had managed to get a couple glimpses of it when she was up on top of Tamakura’s mountain, but as she looked around, she couldn’t help but wonder how closely this image matched to the real thing. Well, she thought to herself, at least it looks the right color. She continued to look around, but before she could think any further, a boy shouted, Last one there’s a rotten egg!”

“Hey, wait for me!”, the other boy yelled.

The two boys took off with the speed of a gust wind, running across the bridge as fast as their little legs could muster. The princess’s chair readied itself, and as it sprinted after the boys, the princess did what she could to hold on for dear life.

After a few seconds of trying to get the proper footing, the chair managed to return itself to a manageable speed. The fog cleared, and out of the two boys, it was Shin who was able to make it there first.

“Ha,” he panted, “I won.”

Kouki said, “You started ahead of me, you cheater. If you had played fairly, I would have won.”

“No way. Just because you’re bigger than me doesn’t mean you’re faster than me. I would have won either way.”

“Fine. Let’s go again then. See which one is faster.”

Shin moved himself towards the edge of the bridge. He got into a crouch and said, “I’m ready at any time.”

Kouki crouched too, “Ready…”

The king warned, “Boys…”

The two princes rose from their positions, “Yes, Dad.”

“This isn’t a good place for you two to be running around. If you make too much noise, the Black Hoods here will eat you.”

Shin took in a gulp, “Are the snakes here really that big?”

The king’s face changed into a wicked grin. “Oh yeah,” he said, “and they’re trained too.”

The little princes squirmed, and with a laugh, the king made his way into the main hall. The two boys looked over their shoulders for a moment, and it was Kouki who spoke first, “I think the coast is clear.”

“You sure, Kouki?”

The prince nodded. “Uh hmm. How about we play some hide and seek instead?”

Shin said, “Okay. So, who hides first?”

Kouki pointed his head towards his hands, and he held a palm below a closed fist. The younger prince’s eyes widened, and within a moment, he nodded and followed suit.

Kouki said, “Ready?”

The younger boy nodded.

The boys yelled, “Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!”

The two boys showed their hands.

“Haha, yes!” The older boy said, “Rock for the win!”

The younger prince looked down at his scissors, “Aw, dang it!” He said, “Best two out of three.”

The elder brother shook his head, “Not this time, Shin.” He turned himself around, “You have thirty seconds.”

“But that’s way too short.”

The older boy closed his eyes and said, “One, two, three…”

“All right, fine. I’m going!” The princess’s chair followed as the young boy disappeared into the underbrush.

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Running Through**

The prince made his way east around the entrance, and the princess’s chair followed him as he ran through out the island, his brother’s voice fading into the distance. The drums and the violin increased in their tempo, and as the prince bolted off the main paths, the princess marveled at the scenery that stretched out before her eyes.

The first place that she ran into was a forest of bamboo. The green shoots stretched up into the heavens, and as she looked around, she could not help but get the imminent sense that she was being watched. Inscribed upon each of the stalks, there was a character though she did not know to whom these names belonged too. She gulped. Could this be a graveyard?

Monkeys chittered and jumped through the trees, though neither the princess nor the prince could determine where the sounds were coming from. Another rustle broke through the trees, and then it stopped. A golden ball nestled itself firmly onto the branch, and it was at this point that it extended one of its hands and proceeded to chew on one of the leaves.

The prince smiled and placed a hand over his mouth, He said, “Don’t tell anyone I’m here.”

The monkey smiled back at the boy, but shortly after finishing off his leaf, he pointed behind the boy and disappeared into the upper trees.

The princess said to herself, “I wonder what that’s about.”

The little boy let out a scream, and he ran his way back to the forest path.

It didn’t take the princess long to see why.

Behind her, she saw the visage of a woman surrounded in black fog. Her feet did not reach the ground, and as the princess looked closer, she found the woman’s hair reached the forest floor. She willed her breathing to remain steady, and at last, the woman spoke, “Where are you going, little boy?” She shifted her hair towards the other side of her face, “Don’t you want to play?”

She moved closer towards the princess, and the princess forced herself to remain calm. Tears welled up in her eyes. The prince has already gone, the princess thought to herself, why hasn’t the chair moved yet? The woman got closer. It’s okay, it’s okay, the princess repeated, it’s all part of the play. She shouldn’t be able to see me.

The woman got closer and her face twisted into a maniacal smile, “And what about you, little girl?”

The princess looked around. Her face blanched; there was no else around.

The woman looked right at the princess’s face and said, “Would you like to play?”

The princess screamed, and she slapped her chair. The legs burst to life, and the princess clung on as they sprinted after the prince’s path. The bamboo shook in the air around them, a violent whistle rustling through the trees, but the princess did not dare to turn her head around. Instead, she decided to keep her head forward, and she watched as she passed through waves of trees. The chair skipped along the river stones with ease, though the princess did not care much for how the motion bumped up against her backside. The chair kept running, and it was not long before the princess saw another gate.

The prince wheezed as he sat against the wooden structure. The instruments slowed their tempo, and the little boy rubbed his legs back and forth.

The woman’s voiced called out from the forest, “Where are you going, children? Come back and play with me.”

The prince shook his head and continued along the path. The road in front of the princess was pristine, and her eyes widened as she saw a gorgeous temple. The perimeter was surrounded with chestnut trees, and as the princess got closer, the sandy brown bark gave way to the sight of blooming purple and blue morning glories. Standing at the center of this display, there stood an exquisite mirror. Around the edges of this fine glass, the area was adorned in complicated patterns of silver and gold. The base of the mirror was lined with the woods of various trees and sea-shells, but as the princess continued to look closer, she could not help but feel that she had seen all of this somewhere before.

For a moment, the prince stood in awe; however, it was not long that, after clapping his hands and saying a quick prayer, the boy began to search for a place to play. He made his way towards one of the trees, but before he could climb all the way up, he was stopped by a voice.

“Don’t step on the flowers.”

The prince looked behind him to find a girl. Her arms were crossed, and her cheeks were red. The prince said, “Excuse me?”

She looked down at his feet, “Don’t step on the flowers.”

The prince looked down at his path, “Don’t step on the what-“. His hand slipped, and he groaned as he hit the floor. “Ow.”

The girl asked, “Are you all right?”

The prince let out another groan, and it was at that moment that the princess heard a flute begin to play.

His eyes brimmed with tears, but he answered, “I’m fine.”

The girl said, “You don’t look fine. Can you get up?”

The prince responded, “I should be able to.”

The girl gave him her hand, “My name’s Asa. What’s yours?”

The prince rose onto his feet and said, “Shin."


	12. Chapters 34-38

**Chapter Thirty-Four: The Gift**

The two moved off the flowers, but as the young man stretched his neck, he gasped as pain surged along his spine.

Asa said, “Your neck is hurt.”

“No, it’s not!”, he inhaled and he tried to turn his neck again. He twisted his head slightly and smiled, “See, I’m totally fine!”

The girl placed her hands together, “You are not fine. Let me see your neck.”

“I already told you my neck is fine.”

She held her hands out, “Then let me see it.”

“You can see it from here, can’t you?”

“I need you to get closer.”

“I already told you it’s fine.”

“Then, let me see it.”

The prince got closer, “There. You happy?”

The girl said, “A little closer.”

“Like this?”

The girl smiled, “Perfect. Now stay still.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Just stay still.” She blew her hands, and it was not long before she placed them around the prince’s neck.

“What are you doing?”

She smiled, “Just stay still.” She closed her eyes, and the princess watched as the young lady steadied her breathing. A small breeze passed through the trees, and as it swept through the flowers, the whispers of countless voices filled the air and surrounded the couple. The breeze swirled around them, and at long last, the girl exhaled. She lowered her hands, and as Asa opened her eyes, the princess was shocked to find that the voices were gone.

The smiled once more, “Try moving it now.”

The prince lifted his head up and down. Yep, that still worked. He moved his head from side to side. His eyes widened. No pain. He said, “What did you do?”

“Your neck got hurt because of me, so I fixed it.”

“I can see that,” he placed a hand up to the area,” but how did you do it?”

“How?”

“Yeah, how? What trick did you use?”

“You don’t have anything like this in the palace?”

The prince shook his head, “No way! Sure, we have doctors, but none of them could have done that. So, what’s your secret? Magic? Some sort of secret doll training?”

The girl let out a little giggle, “Something like that.” She moved back to the flowers, and as soon as the morning glories were able to stand up once more, she asked, “Most people tend to have a reason for coming here.” She looked towards the prince, “So, what’s yours?”

“Dad said that he had some business here. What about you? You don’t look like one of the characters, but I’ve never met a doll that had a name before.”

The girl looked down, “Actually, I’m just a doll-in-training. That said, lots of us have names.”

“Really?”

“Uh-huh, though once we get old enough, we all lose our names eventually.”

 “And you can’t do anything about it?”

The girl looked downwards, “That’s just the fate we dolls have.”

“Oh.” For a moment, he put one of his hands up to his chin. His eyes widened, and it was not long before his attention scrambled towards the ground.

The girl chuckled, “What are you doing?”

The boy said, “I’ve got an idea.” His head turned from side and side, and upon reaching a pile of pebbles, he stopped. He moved to his knees and picked up the first rock he found.

“Nope.”

And with those words, he moved the rocks into another pile beside him. He picked up another rock, and he scrunched his eyebrows. “Too big.”

He picked up another rock.

“Too soft.”

“Nah-ah.”

“Nope.”

“Too broad.”

Shin smiled, “Ah ha!” He held up a rock that was no bigger than the head of an arrow and just as sharp. He pulled the mouse figurine out from his pocket, and it was at that moment that the boy called out to Asa once more, “Do you know how to read?”

The girl nodded, “Of course I can read. That said, we don’t get that many new books.”

“Perfect.” He flipped the mouse, revealing its wooden underbelly. His hand-movements were steady, and after ten minutes of work, he steadily made his way back to the girl again. “For you.”

Asa’s eyes widened, and as the princess’s chair got closer, it was not long for Izumiko to see why. She looked up towards the prince and said, “This is…”

The boy smiled, “Your name. So, you won’t ever lose it.”

Asa’s eyes misted, “Thank you.” Her voice shook, “Thank you.”

“Make sure you don’t lose it, okay?”

The girl nodded, and it was not long before she moved the mouse back into one of her pockets. She asked, “What about your offering?”

“I have some of my allowance in my shoe.” He whispered, “Don’t tell my father though.”

She nodded once more.

“Want to play some tag with me?”

She nodded once more.

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Sneaking Around**

The two ran around the garden, chasing each other through the trees and weaving their way throughout the temple’s garden. Shrill screams echoed throughout the halls, and after twenty minutes of playing, the couple was cut off by an incredibly angry young man.

“Shin!”

“Kouki?”

The young man crossed his arms, “So, this is where you’ve been. Dad’s been worried sick about you.”

“I was only hiding for a few minutes.”

Kouki shook his head, “Try a few hours. You were gone for so long I thought one of the snakes had eaten you.”

The prince looked downwards, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me.” He grabbed Shin by the hand. “Apologize to Dad.” He pulled the little prince forward, but it was at that point that Shin turned towards the girl again.

He waved, “It was nice to meet you.”

Asa smiled, “Nice to meet you too.”

The two brothers walked off into the distance, but as the princess began to stroke her chair forward, the chair turned its attention towards the doll-in-training. She moved towards the temple and, upon arriving at the entrance, she sat herself down and held the mouse close to her chest. She rubbed her fingers along the mouse’s underbelly and said, “Shin. Shin.” She smiled, “I will have to remember that name.” She held the mouse closer, but as the girl began to exhale, the princess noticed something strange.

A small wind passed through the girl’s hair, and as the girl closed her eyes, a being of light emerged from the little girl’s body. The princess moved her sleeve to cover her eyes, and it was not long before the light dimmed. The glow moved towards the side of the princess’s sleeve, and it giggled as it said, “That was fun!”

The princess lowered her arm, and her eyes widened as the light clumped, twisting until, at long last, it took the form of a young girl. Her golden locks shimmered in the sunlight, and as the girl stretched her legs, the princess could only stare as the being’s hair dropped all the way to the ground.

It was true that she had rarely been given haircuts when she was young; however, the princess thought to herself, her hair had never gotten that long before.

The girl’s hair lingered on the tile, and her eyes widened, “Oops”. She lifted what she could off the ground before a patch of grass sprouted from the gaps. “Stupid weeds”, She dug her heel into the ground; however, as she approached the patch, her foot phased through the plant, and she groaned as the patch only grew bigger in size. She let out a sigh, and with a small flex of her hands, she levitated herself off the ground. She turned towards Asa and smiled, “I look forward to seeing how this new model turns out.”

The doll-in-training rubbed her finger against the mouse’s underside once more, and after moving her head from side to side, the girl placed the mouse into the nearest pocket she could find. She placed her hands together, and after offering a small prayer, she soon ran off into the distance.

The girl turned her head from side to side as well, and upon seeing no one, she smiled and faced the skies once more. She lifted herself up into the air, and the princess peeped as the chair followed her ascent. The two flew upwards into the air, and as the sound of drums echoed into the distance, the princess could only watch as the world below her was swallowed in the gray haze.

The chair rose up higher. Thunder crackled off into the distance, and after passing through the initial wave of droplets, warm air rushed to meet the duo, lifting them further into the atmosphere until, at long last, the duo stood at the entrance to a pair of gates. Two men guarded the entrance, and as the light shone down on the gate, the princess couldn’t tell which was reflected brighter: the light coming from their azure-colored armor or the light emitting from their wings.

The girl sighed, “Looks like the bugs are still here.” She retreated into the nearest cloud she could find and said, “Come on. Come on...”

The guards turned their heads towards the inside of the wall.

The girl smiled, “Yes.” She headed towards the wall, and after moving a considerable distance away from the gates, she lifted herself up and over the barrier. She moved her head back and forth, and upon seeing no-one, she moved her way towards a cluster of clouds, placing her hands inside the mass. She closed her eyes, and the princess watched as the air surrounding the girl’s hands disappeared. A gust of warm air rushed to meet the pair, and the girl smiled as a small wooden box was lifted into the air. She briefly glanced at the box’s contents, and without so much as a word, she made her way off into the distance.

The pair flew for roughly a few minutes, and as the breath escaped from the princess’s lips, she could only stare in awe at what came next. The clouds, which before had laid at the pair’s feet, amassed themselves into a single area, soaring high into the air, until at last, they formed a massive tower that stretched up into the heavens. Surrounding the tower, a lush forest buzzed, the very air teeming with life. She spotted a deer; however, as the princess gazed closer, the deer was unlike anything she had seen before.

Its body was that of beautiful transparent crystal, and as the deer began to swish its head from side to side, its eyes were as verdant green as that of the forests with which it lived. The deer ran off into the distance.

A voice called out from underneath them, “Excuse me.”

The girl looked down towards her feet, “Oh, I’m sorry about that.”

The princess looked down towards the source of the sound, and her eyes widened as a white snake began to speak once more, “I simply needed to get past you, your grace. Lady Silver Feather has been expecting you.” The snake tongue flickered, “Is that the new flavor of wagashi?”

The girl nodded.

“It smells wonderful. Please give my regards to Ser Sutoomu-Motarasu.”

The girl waved, “I will.” She headed off towards the tower, and as soon as she reached an open window, she smiled, “Jackpot.” She lifted herself up into the air once more; however, as soon as she touched the floor of the tower, she was caught off-guard by the sound of a small pop.

The princess looked down towards the floor, and it was at this point that she raised one of her eyebrows. Acorns, the princess thought to herself, what are these doing in here? She looked around; however, to her surprise, she found no traces of dirt anywhere she turned. Did the wind blow them in here?

The girl made her way through the hallway; however, just as she was about to make a turn, she was interrupted by a man’s voice, “Princess Asago!”

“Ser Sutoomu-Motarasu!”

“You’re late. Just how long were you planning on making Prince Kō Shōgo wait for you?”

“I’m sorry. Things were so fun back there that I guess I got a little carried away.”

“You were in the human world again?”

The girl nodded.

“How many times do I have to tell you that that place isn’t safe? There is no telling just how many mortals would kill to have a goddess of your caliber on their side. If you’re going to go down there-“

The girl interrupted, “I know. I know. I need to make sure I bring an escort with me.”

The man sighed, “Why do you always insist on making me worry?”

The girl smiled, “Just doing my job.” She winked, “Shall we get going?”

**Chapter Thirty-Six: The Arch-Doors**

The duo made their way through the hall, and after passing a small set of doors, the duo continued until they reached a small arch covered in ancient glyphs. The duo moved closer; however, just as they reached the entrance, they stopped.

The glyphs changed from stark black into a smooth olive green, and it was at this point that the words flew off the arch until they formed one distinct paragraph. Ser Sutoomu-Motarasu turned towards the princess deity, “Whenever you’re ready, your highness.”

The girl nodded.

“Please read the text.”

The girl raised up her right hand as she said, “As we step into this great hall of knowledge, we understand that, as with all tools, what we have learned can be used for purposes both good and ill. We solemnly swear, on the seal of the great embers, to wield this power responsibly, and as we bear witness to the passage of time, to continue to govern the domains with which we reign with a firm and gentle hand. For the glory of the heavens.”

The man nodded, “For the glory of the heavens.”

The glyphs glowed brighter, and Izumiko covered her eyes as the glyphs flashed one last burst of light. She placed her hands to her face, and it was only after several moments that of blinking that she could see what happened next.

Resting on each of the deities’ raised hands, there stood the markings of a small fire, like that of a brand. The fire burned a beautiful subtle brown, but as the princess looked closer, beautiful golden flecks flickered into the corners before, at last, fading off.

The duo walked through the arched gate.

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Lady Silver-Feather**

The doors of the arched gate opened to reveal a massive library. Its edges curved like that of an egg, and as the princess looked at the sides, she could see several windows lining high into the sky. Winged serpents bustled through their tasks, each of whom carrying various items through the library’s halls. Some were busy returning books to their proper places, but as the duo moved towards the center of the library, the princess noticed that another portion of the serpents were busy at work tending the chimney fire.

Burning the same color as that of the brands, the fire continued onward at a steady pace; however, for each new log that was added to the flames, it grew twice its original size. Those serpents who were not turning the logs then quickly set out to gather the ashes, and after placing what they could into a series of cans and small jars, they rushed out the library doors.

A small giggle echoed throughout the library, but after taking a moment, the giggle turned into a boisterous honking laugh. Various serpents rushed to the sound, carrying what ink and quill pens that they could find. A woman rose up into the air, and as she clutched her stomach, she kicked her feet, almost hitting one of the book-shelves.

“Lady Silver-Feather, please calm yourself!”

“I can’t! Ha-ha Ha-honk! Ha-ha-ha!”

The princess deity smiled, “Looks like Goose is up to her usual antics.” She closed her eyes, and after taking a moment to inhale, she lifted herself up into the air as well. She moved towards her friend, “What’s so funny?”

The woman’s eyes widened, “Asa! You won’t believe what just happened.” She inhaled, “There were these two twins.”

“Yeah, and?”

“These kids were discussing as to which of them had the other’s sock; however, since they were babies, they sounded like this,” Her voice broke up into a higher pitch, “‘DA DA-DA DA DA-DA!’”

Asago snorted, “And you can understand them?”

“I have to be able to.” The woman sighed, “It’s little moments like these that makes this job worth it.” She looked closer at the princess’s box, “Oh, sweet mercy! You brought the mochi.”

She called towards the serpents, “Quickly, someone! We need to have some tea.”

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Tea at Noon**

“Uh, uh, uumm!” Lady Silver-Feather hummed, “Delicious as always. One of these days you have got to get your cousin to teach me how to make these.”

“Knowing Nousagi, he’d tell you that these-“, the princess deity squeezed one of her snacks gently, “are a trade secret. That said, it’s not like he’s doing this on his own. He has plenty of help. Maybe they can teach you.”

“Yeah,” the woman sighed, “but those bunnies never give an inch. I want to know! I am one of the goddesses of knowledge. I should be allowed to know!”

“But I thought you only govern story-telling though…”

“I am the one in charge of maintaining all of history. You know how easy it is to forget the things that I don’t write down. I’ve searched every ounce of the library, and I have yet to find any records from him whatsoever, aside from business expenses and a book of silly haikus.” The woman sighed, “That boy is mocking me.”

“Well, perhaps he simply enjoys riling you up.”

Lady Silver-Feather sighed once more, “Maybe so. What about you? You’re rarely ever late. Did something happen?”

Princess Asago let out a small giggle, “I went to see the human world.”

“What?” The woman answered, “Tell me everything!”

The trio continued to have their tea, and as the princess deity continued her story, she paused, “Oh, I almost forgot.” She released a small breath, and as she closed her eyes, a beautiful white orb sprouted forth from the young lady’s body. The sound of a flute danced in the background, and the orb shifted to the form of a small animal, though as Izumiko looked closer, the brilliance of the light prevented her from seeing its true shape.

The princess deity smiled, “Please tell my brother I said, ‘Hello.’.”

The orb nodded, and with a flash, it rushed its way out of the library. It was Ser Sutoomu- Motorasu who spoke first, “No matter how many times I see it, you always find a way to impress me. If a lesser being was to look at the ember of light, that one would surely lose their sight.”

“It just helps to be naturally bright,” she placed one of her hands at the back of her head, “That’s all.”

The bodyguard nodded, “Uh huh.”

“What? It’s the truth.”

“Uh huh.”

The princess deity scoffed.

It was at this point that Lady Silver Feather spoke up, “So then, what happened next?”

The princess deity spoke of her game with the young prince; however, as Princess Asago finished her story, Lady Silver Feather’s eyebrows began to scrunch up as she said, “So you never left The Hall?”

Princess Asago nodded, and the woman let out a burst of laughter. “Asago, sweetie,” she wheezed, “you were never in the human world. Not really.”

“But the Hall of Dolls is built on soil in the human world,” the princess deity responded.

“Yes, but that place was built in the human world to resemble our world. While the Hall of Dolls may have foundations in the human world, it isn’t all that human anymore. The real human world lies beyond the gates.”

Ser Sutoomu-Motorasu clenched the table, “And just what are you suggesting, Lady Silver Feather? You’re not seriously suggesting that my lady leave the Hall, are you?”

“Even if it was just for a little bit.” She turned her head towards the princess deity, “Princess Asago, if one wishes to maintain a wise and peaceful rule, one must be able to understand and seek out new perspectives in response to various problems. The humans have their own way of doing things, and while I admit, they are not perfect, they are constantly seeking new ways to improve themselves and reach even greater heights.”

“Have you ever been to the human world before?”

“Of course,” the woman smiled, “I am the goddess of story-telling after all. That said, from how it sounds, it seems you’ve made a good first step, haven’t you?”

“In what regard?”

“You performed a character possession, didn’t you?”

“A what?!”, the body-guard gasped.

Princess Asago blushed, “How could you tell?”

“Whenever one performs a character possession, that soul works in tandem with the soul of the vessel to accomplish various tasks. To do this, the two souls have to temporarily blend together to form one cohesive unit. That said, once the possession is over, both souls tend to leave something of themselves back with whom they had previously blended. As a result, you were able to sample a truly primal force.”

“What was it called?”

“Raw emotion. Your giddiness gave you right away. Just be careful, if you go fuse for too long, it’s possible that you’ll never be able to separate ever again. You’ll become someone else.”

“Like who?”

“I’m not sure.”

The princess deity lowered her head, “Oh. Have you ever been to the human world before?”

“Yes, I have.” The woman smiled, “Several times at that. They have some of the most fascinating stories.”

The bodyguard raised one of his eyebrows, “Don’t their stories get rather repetitive?”

Lady Silver-Feather reached the air around, and after pulling a feather from her back, she smiled, “It can be, but sometimes, all they need is a little prick of imagination.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! I'm so sorry, you guys; I didn't realize that I had forgot to place this on the AO3 site. Forgive me...
> 
> As always, feel free to comment or leave a review down below. 
> 
> Honestly, it can be a bit difficult to know if I'm the only one down here or not, so if any of y'all are still alive, let me know, and I hope you enjoy the next installation of the series.


End file.
